Changing Destiny
by featherkitten
Summary: Merlin teaches Morgana magic. A rewrite of Merlin starting with season 2. ArMor, GwenxLancelot
1. Someone to relate to

An alternative scene for Season 2 episode 3: The Nightmare begins. Spoilers.

* * *

Morgana stood there in her night gown looking almost hysterical, waiting for him to say something. She had just told him that she had magic and Merlin wasn't sure what he should do. Should he brush her comment aside and say it was her imagination? It didn't seem right to. She just needed to know that she wasn't going insane.

He knew Gaius didn't think Morgana finding out about her powers was a good idea but maybe Gaius was wrong. "You have magic. I know your scared, I can relate."

She stared at him confused and still scared. "How can you possibly relate?"

Merlin took a deep breath. He knew that there were so many risks with telling her but she had risked so much too by telling him. She needed to know that she wasn't alone in this. "I have magic too."

Morgana eyed him suspiciously. "Prove it."

Merlin looked around half expecting Uther to suddenly burst into the room and then he spotted a candle. His eyes glowed gold and he lighted the candle, shaping the flames into a dragon before his eyes glowed gold again and he put out the tiny flame.

"Can you teach me?" Morgana asked.

"Well I'm still learning myself and-" there was so much hope now in Morgana's eyes and Merlin found himself saying "Yes I can teach you."

Morgana walked over to Merlin and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you Merlin! Thank you!" Then she let him go and said "So when do we start?"

Merlin scratched his head. "I'm not sure, we'd need to find a place where Uther wouldn't be likely to find us first. Just try to get some sleep for tonight."

Morgana smiled at Merlin. "Thank you." Right before she left she looked back at Merlin and added "Your secret is safe, you can trust me Merlin."

"You can trust me too," Merlin replied. "Good night my lady."

"Good night Merlin." After she left Merlin let out a sigh. He knew that he was doing the right thing but he couldn't help but wonder what he was getting himself into.


	2. Lancelot and Guinevere

Agana of the night: thanks for the alert.

Katella: thanks for the alert.

Dallas13: thanks for the fave and alert.

In case you're wondering The Once and Future Queen happened pretty much the same way in this rewrite expect there was no Arthur and Gwen romance because that kiss always really annoyed me.

Set somewhere before and then during Lancelot and Guinevere.

* * *

It was Morgana who found a safe place where Merlin and her could practice magic in the castle by using a secret passageway. Then Merlin had taught her some simple spells and the spell he had used to help Arthur against Valiant which ended with them being chased around the castle by a large dog. Morgana told Merlin about her dreams sometimes and he told her about the times he had saved Arthur.

"So there's a dragon in the castle that thinks it's your destiny to save Arthur?" Morgana asked. "How did it fit into the castle?"

"I don't know, I could ask but he'd just tell me a riddle or something," Merlin said. "I guess that there's a large opening somewhere."

Despite Gaius's concern Merlin was sure that he was doing the right thing in helping Morgana and he really felt like they were getting closer. He was thinking about that when Morgana surprised him by telling him that Gwen and her were leaving Camelot.

"It's to visit my father's grave, we'll be back later today," she said.

"Be careful my lady," Merlin said.

"Don't worry, Merlin I'll be fine." When he later saw the ransom note for her he wondered if she had been wrong and he was so relieved when he saw her again. Well he was still worried because she looked startled and was in her underwear but at least she was alright.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"I-I'm fine but Gwen got taken," Morgana stammered and Merlin's heart sank.

Of course Uther wasn't going to risk anyone to save a servant but so Morgana decided to go after Gwen herself.

"I know some spells now and I can out sword fight Arthur," she insisted. Merlin and her stood in her room.

"But they were after you to begin with if they capture you they might kill Gwen," Merlin argued. "I'll get her back, I promise."

He left her room and bumped into Arthur. "Sorry sire."

"Why were you in Morgana's room, Merlin?"

"Err, I was just assuring her that Gwen was going to be okay," Merlin said. "She's really upset we should do something."

"What could you possibly do?"

"We both know you can't do anything without me."

"Shut up Merlin." But he took Merlin with him when he went to rescue Gwen anyway.

When they finally got to Gwen, Merlin was surprised to see Lancelot there as well. Seriously how did he even get there? Merlin had nearly gotten eaten by Wilddeoren (and also accused of being in love with Gwen by Arthur) to find her. Still the important thing was that they had all got out safely.

"So you two came here on your own?" Lancelot asked.

"My father wouldn't risk any of the knights and Merlin was going to go anyway and as useless as he is I couldn't let him mess things up even more," Arthur said.

"Plus he hates to see Morgana upset," Merlin added.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur said.

"Right well I'll stand guard for a while," Lancelot said.

"I'll get some rest, wake me if you get too tired to stand guard," Arthur said.

"I'll get some rest too," Gwen added.

"I'll just... sit here then," Merlin said after everyone had left.

Later Arthur and Gwen fell asleep and Merlin sat down next to Lancelot.

"Merlin, has Gwen found anyone else while I was gone?" Lancelot asked.

"No and I think that you too would be good together," Merlin said.

"It's good to know I have your support."

In the morning Lancelot followed Merlin, Arthur and Gwen back to Camelot.

"I can't go back to the castle with you," he told Gwen.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Yes and I hope to be more deserving of you the next time we meet."

"I'd wait as long as I have to." And she hoped he knew how much she meant it.

* * *

Gwen's parts weren't mentioned in this because those weren't rewritten. I wasn't going to rewrite this episode but how Arthur didn't even ask Morgana if she was alright in the canon version really annoyed me. Also now Gwen and Lancelot have a somewhat happier ending. Reviews are appreciated even if you think it could have been better.


	3. Freya

Karleigh-Q: thanks for the alert.

Alternative scene for the Lady of the Lake.

* * *

"Magic doesn't have to a curse, Freya," Merlin said.

"It does in my case," Freya said and then she explained her curse to him. Even though she had only known him for a short time, Freya was sure that she could trust him.

"I'll find a cure for you I promise," Merlin said. He looked so hopeful and she really did hope that he could find a cure but for his own sake more than hers.

Before he felt Merlin cast a shield spell that he had learned while he was teaching Morgana around all the exits so Freya wouldn't hurt anyone if she lost control.

Merlin looked as hard as he could for a way to cure Freya's curse, he had even asked the dragon but it hadn't known although he did give Merlin a temporary solution. "This will hold back your curse Freya," Merlin said as he handed her a golden bracelet with inscriptions on it that she couldn't make out. "I'm sorry that I haven't found a cure yet but as long as you wear this you won't have to transform."

He seemed really heart broken at not being able to cure her and she wanted to comfort him but didn't know what to say. Somehow "its okay" didn't seem right.

"Its wonderful thank you Merlin," she said. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek and he gave her a wide goofy smile in return. His smile never failed to cheer her up. He gave her hope that she would actually be free of her curse one day.

* * *

I know this is short and I guess a bit unrealistic but it really upset me that Merlin didn't get a new love interest after she was gone.


	4. Sweet Dreams

Mike3207: thanks. I'm thinking he should end up with Morgana or Mithian. I know he was in some of the stories but don't think he was their son in the TV show.

mattwilliams1993: thanks for the fave and alert.

Rewrite of season 2 episode 10: Sweet Dreams.

* * *

After getting advice (and a warning about Morgana) from the dragon, Merlin decided to go find Morgana. He found her in the crowd of specters that were waiting to watch Arthur duel Vivian's father and managed to get her out of the crowd so they could talk in private.

"The dragon said that Arthur needs a kiss from the one he truly loves," Merlin told her. "And he's not close to a lot of people. I mean there's us and he'd certainly do a lot for you..." He thought of Arthur freeing Merlin, saving Gwen and the way

"You think he loves me?" Morgana asked.

"Well he's certainly not in love with me," Merlin said.

Morgana laughed. "Well if it doesn't work I'll never live it down and if it does work I'll never live it down. But I guess even Arthur doesn't deserve a fate as horrible as being in love with Lady Vivian."

"Come on you need to hurry!" Merlin said and they rushed off to Arthur's tent.

"Merlin if this doesn't work I'm killing you," she whispered to him before entering Arthur's tent.

Merlin really didn't know what he'd do if it didn't work. Get every girl in Camelot to kiss Arthur? He sighed and shook his head. There was no use worrying about it. He'd just have to wait and see.

"Hello Morgana," Arthur said when she entered the tent. "Have you come to wish me good luck?"

"Not exactly," she admitted. She felt nervous and she wasn't sure why. This was just to break the curse, it's not as if it meant anything. Expect for that if it worked Arthur loved her and she didn't know how she felt about that.

"That's rude," Arthur said.

_Well no use putting it off, _Morgana thought before kissing him suddenly. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise but then he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. When their lips parted minutes later Arthur actually looked a bit confused and Morgana wasn't sure if the kiss worked or if he was going to declare his love for Vivian any minute.

"What am I doing?" Arthur asked her.

"You're in a fight to the death for Lady Vivian and your losing," Morgana told him.

"What? Why would I-"

"You were in a daze, I think you must have bumped your head or something. I thought I should try to snap you out of it. Now go! And try not to get yourself killed."

"You like me," Arthur said. Morgana rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the tent. Arthur spotted Merlin waiting by his tent. "Why are you here?"

"Err, just in case you needed me," Merlin replied. Arthur guessed that was a good enough reason and like Morgana had said, he didn't have a lot of time so he decided not to question Merlin any further and went to the arena.

"Oh, and Merlin don't tell her that I said this but if anything happens to me take care of Morgana," Arthur told him before entering the arena. Merlin smiled and handed Arthur his helmet before hurrying away.

Arthur put on his helmet and fought Oalf. Arthur cringed in pain but caught sight of Morgana and manages to fight past it. Soon Arthur manages to disarm Oalf and stands over him with his sword poised to strike. The he lowered his sword.

"This is no way to achieve peace," he said and then he helped Oalf up. The crowd cheered. Arthur spotted Morgana and she smiled at him.

"You can't deny you like me now," Arthur whispered to Morgana as they watched the visiting kings and their entourages leave. He waved awkwardly to Vivian. "I mean after what happened in the tent, it's obvious that you can't control your feelings."

"Oh like I would have that much bad taste," she replied.

"Deny it all you want, we both know it's true."

"The only thing that's true is that you have brain damage," Morgana said angrily and she walked back inside the castle.

Arthur smirked as he watched her leave. _She totally fancies me, _he thought.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I should do this episode but I guess I can't write out Arwen and not rewrite this episode.


	5. Morgana finds out

mgaudry: thanks for the alert.

This is set somewhere after chapter 3.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Morgana asked as she walked back to the castle with Merlin. She had seen Merlin sneaking out to meet Freya and decided to follow him which lead to an awkward explanation from Merlin and Freya as to what was going on.

"That I'm also teaching magic to a druid girl who turns into a monster at the stroke of midnight?" Merlin replied. "I don't know, I guess I never found the right time to bring it up."

"She's more than that to you isn't she?" she asked. When Merlin stayed quiet Morgana added "It's nice that you found someone, Freya is a lucky girl."

"Thanks," Merlin said. "I'm going to cure her one of these days."

Morgana smiled sadly. She really hoped he would. "Well I should be going, can't be seen walking you to your room. No offense meant."

"None taken. Good night, my lady."

"Good night Merlin." Then they parted ways.

* * *

I was going to rewrite the Witch's Quickening but then I realized that I should probably have Morgana meet Freya if I want them to have magic lessons together.


	6. The Witch's Quickening

Mike3207: I didn't think of pairing her up with Merlin or the love triangle.

ProcrastinationIsMyCrime: I could but I don't ship Merlin with anyone else and when I first thought of this rewrite he taught magic to Freya too. OK, I'll try to work on that.

Fai's smile: thanks for the fave.

Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: thanks for the fave and alert.

Kaite1211: thanks for the alert.

Karleigh-Q: thanks for the alert.

Season 2 episode 11: The Witch's Quickening.

* * *

Merlin told Gaius about the intruders. "I don't know what to do now. I can't tell people she's conspiring with sorcerers, no one would believe me and I don't know what Mordred and whoever he was with wants from her anyway. I could ask her what's going on but I don't know if she'd tell me."

"You knew that there were risks when you agreed to teach her," Gauis pointed out.

"I didn't expect these type of risks," Merlin said. "Why enter the castle in the first place? They could have gotten caught. Whatever they want they must have been ready to die for it."

Meanwhile Morgana sat awake thinking about what had happened. If Arthur had found Mordred and Alvarr in her chamber and conspiring against the king. Merlin had risked their lives and hers as well. Maybe he thought that the intruders might hurt her. She wanted to ask him, to confide in him about what Mordred and Alvarrr had told her but she wasn't sure if she could still trust him. Still she had made her choice to help them, hopefully Merlin would understand.

The next day she snuck into Arthur's room and took a set of Arthur's keys. She turned around and saw Merlin there. She felt like a kid caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed. "I was looking for Arthur."

"He's out training," Merlin stated.

"Of course," she replied. He was looking at her different or maybe she just thought he was.

"He err, trains every day. Same time, same place."

"I- I just wanted to apologize for last night. Another time, perhaps." She was about to leave when Merlin said "Morgana?"

She turned to face him. "Yes, Merlin?"

"I..." He hadn't really thought out what he was going to say to her. That he knew Mordred's plan? He didn't know Mordred's plan. "I don't want you to get hurt." He looked around before continuing. God knows what he was going to say if Arthur suddenly came back to his room. "I know who was in your chamber and I don't know what he's planning but I can't let anything happen to Arthur or Camelot."

"I only have Camelot's best intentions in mind Merlin. And I could never hurt Arthur." She felt betrayed in that moment. She had thought that he understood her. "I thought you knew that." Then she walked past him, out of Arthur's room and down the hall.

Merlin watched her leave. In that moment he realized that they might never trust each other again.

That night Morgana snuck down to the vaults and grabbed a crystal. Merlin is serving Arthur supper before the warning bell sounds.

_I might have had time to eat first if Merlin hadn't taken so long to make soup, _Arthur thought as he got up. Then he and Merlin rushed to the vault to find out what got taken from the vault. Arthur told him the Crystal of Neahtid was gone and that the locks weren't damaged.

Later Merlin returned to Gauis's chambers and told him that he thought Morgana stole the crystal, then went to see the dragon after Gauis suggested he should. _I hope I get a straight answer this time, _Merlin thought as he entered the cave. After assuring the dragon that he would free him at some point, he asked about the Crystal of Neahtid.

"To those who know how to use it the crystal hold great knowledge," the dragon stated.

_So much for straight answers, _Merlin thought before asking "What kind of knowledge?"

"The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come."

"Do you mean it can tell the future?" _Morgana wouldn't need that since she was seer, _Merlin thought. _Does Mordred need to see the future? _

"Amongst other things yes."

"Morgana stole the crystal," Merlin said. To his surprise the dragon laughed.

"The witch does not have the power to wield the crystal." Merlin nearly sighed in relief but then he remembered Mordred.

"Does the druid boy?" To Merlin's dread the dragon said he might and then Merlin told the dragon that he thought Morgana was working with Mordred.

"I warned you of the druid boy and teaching Morgana. It is their destiny to bring about Arthur's doom!"

"Maybe I can talk to Morgana, get her to give the crystal back."

"It would not be wise to trust her again and her alliance with Mordred must be stopped whatever the cost." Merlin left the cave with a heavy heart. Meanwhile Morgana was in her bedchamber, she dismissed Gwen and then pulled out the crystal.

Wearing her cloak, Morgana snuck out of Camelot and went to Alvarr's camp, not knowing that Merlin was following her.

"Morgana!" Mordred exclaimed happily and hugged her. Morgana handed Alvarr the crystal once she let go of Mordred. Merlin listened to Morgana and Alvarr talking, staying behind after Morgana left just to make sure she didn't notice him following her. He stayed long enough to see Alvarr kiss Enmyria and it took all his self-control to go back after Morgana instead of killing Alvarr for playing with Morgana's feelings.

He discussed what he saw with Gauis when he got back. Gauis told him that Alvarr was a sorcerer who had a band of renegades who follow him unthinkingly, blinded by his charisma and have threatened to overthrow the king and that information made him feel worried. Not only for the kingdom but for Morgana.

"And he's using Mordred too, he seems to think the boy can harness the power of the crystal."

"We can't let this happen Merlin," Gauis said.

"I know but if can't go to Uther what can we do?"

"We can bend the rules a little."

In the morning, pretending to have found out from an informant that he couldn't name Gauis told Uther that Alvarr had stolen the crystal and that Alvarr was hiding in the valley of Chemray. Uther sent Arthur to investigate what Gauis had told him. Arthur left and Morgana followed after him. They walked down the corridor while she tried to convince him not to go.

"Look Morgana," Arthur said. "I know you like me don't try to deny it I remember that kiss. But I can look after myself you know, it's a combination of raw talent and hard training that makes me..."

"Utterly obnoxious," Morgana finished for him.

At night Morgana walked into the stables to get a horse and truned around to find herself facing Merlin.

"You're the reason the king knows aren't you?" Morgana demanded. "How long have you been following me?"

"I'm just trying to stop you from making a mistake," Merlin said. "Arthur is on his way, if he sees you with Alvarr's followers..."

"That I committed treason is hardly going to cross his mind."

"You had the chance to kill Uther before and you didn't. Alvarr is just using you."

"That was a mistake, no good can come under Uther's rule and you don't know anything about Alvarr!"

"He's playing with your feelings I saw it for myself! Look Morgana, Arthur isn't ready to rule but when he is magic will have its chance to come back to Camelot, I know it will."

"Because the dragon told you this?"

"Because Arthur would be a fairer king than Uther ever was. We both know that's true."

"Mordred will be killed if Arthur catches him."

"He's saved the boy before."

"I have to warn them Merlin." She mounted a horse and Merlin extended his hand and said a spell which made the horse panic and throw her off. The horse ran off and Morgana lied on the ground unconscious. Merlin picked her up and took her to Gauis's chambers.

"Merlin?" Gauis said. "What happened to Morgana?"

"She was going to warn Alvarr, I tried to stop her. You have to keep her in the castle, at least until Arthur and I have come back."

Gauis nodded. "I'll tell Uther that she hit her head."

In the end the crystal was back in the vaults, Mordred had escaped and Morgana had managed to free Alvarr from the dungeons.

When he got back to his chambers Merlin discussed it with Gauis. "If I had managed to prove to her Alvarr was using her," Merlin told Gauis, "would it have made a difference? Maybe I was wasting my time looking for her in the first place. I just thought that I should talk to her about it, we had gotten close after I started teaching her or maybe I was just imagining that."

"Don't beat yourself up about it Merlin," Gauis said. "In the end Morgana makes her own choices."

"I know but what if the king finds out she helped Alvarr? He already knows someone in Camelot must have drugged the guards. Or what if the dragon was right all along and there's really nothing I can do?"

"Merlin, destiny or not we make are own decisions. You did what you could to help her but her fate is in her own hands." Merlin knew Gauis was right but he couldn't help but feel that he had failed her this time.

* * *

I realized something I didn't think of before rewriting this episode, did Merlin see Alvarr kiss Enmyria and feel mad because that meant he was playing Morgana? Also I'm beginning to wish they had said wizard instead of sorcerer in the series because wizard is easier to spell. I'm starting to regret rewriting this episode because I didn't end up changing all that much.


	7. The fires of Idirsholas

Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: thanks, I hope so too but I think the story might end up in a direction different from the one I planned.

laure marez: thanks for the alert.

Merlin season 2 episode 12: The Fires of Idirsholas

This turned out terrible, I'm sorry. :(

* * *

Morgana snuck out of the castle to meet Morguase in the woods. It had been so long since she had seen her and she wondered why Morgause would risk coming to Camelot again.

"You look well," Morgause said when she saw her.

"Thanks to you," Morgana replied as she touched the healing bracelet Morgause gave her. "I wear it all the time, its gotten rid of my bad dreams."

"But you do not seem happy," Morgause pointed out. "Why is that?"

_Because Merlin does not trust me anymore, _Morgana thought. _Because Uther could sentence me to death any day now. Because I'm so afraid and I don't know what to do. _But she wasn't sure how she could tell all that to Morgause or if she would have time to. It was best to not be away from the castle for too long. "I'm afraid."

"I can't imagine how hard being the king's ward and having magic is," Morgause said. Morgana only nodded, still not sure what to say. "Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?"

"Yes." She had pictured a new world and she remembered what Merlin had told her about how Arthur could bring magic back to Camelot. She hoped that Merlin was right, she wasn't sure what she would do if he wasn't.

"And is that what you'd like?" Morgause asked.

"I almost killed him once," Morgana admitted. She thought back to that day. Had she stabbed Uther then instead of saved him, so many lives would get spared. Would magic have come back though? Arthur isn't Uther but he would still need convincing that magic wasn't evil and Merlin did have a point, maybe Arthur wasn't ready to rule.

"And what stopped you?"

"I believe he cared for me. I think he would execute me without a second thought, now though."

"So, you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?" It did sound tempting, Morgana had to admit to herself. But she wasn't so sure, Uther had still raised her like a father and there was Arthur to consider. And if Merlin found out? Would he kill her?

"I want to change the prince's view of magic first," Morgana found herself saying. "I've been told that he could bring magic back to Camelot."

"Told by whom? No good will come out of Uther's rule, Morgana. Find me if you ever change your mind." Then she was gone, leaving Morgana to think over their talk before heading back to Camelot.

The next day Arthur's party entered Idirsholas. Arthur checked the ashes of the fire. "It seems like part of Joseph's story was true," Arthur said. "Probably just travellers passing though."

"Probably not," he replied when he spotted the knights coming towards Arthur's party. The Knights of Idirsholas drew their swords and Arthur's party began to fight them.

_They cannot be killed, _Merlin thought after he trapped the knights in the chambers. _How am I supposed to stop bloody immortal knights? As if protecting Camelot wasn't hard enough but- __  
_

"Merlin," Arthur said, snapping Merlin out of his thoughts. At least he had managed to get Arthur out in time. "What happened to your arm?"

Merlin looked at his arm, he hadn't even noticed the wound until Arthur pointed it out. "I must have cut it on something." Then despite Merlin's protests Arthur ripped off the bottom of his tunic and used it to bandage Merlin's arm.

"Did anyone escape?" Arthur asked him. Merlin shook his head. "We need to get back to Camelot and gather reinforcements."

Later Arthur and Merlin dismount at the city entrance. Morgana watched them though her window. Arthur entered the castle, preparing to tell the king that he needed reinforcements.

Even though Morgana had refused to help her, Morguase still decided to have her knights attack Camelot. The knights although undying were out numbered by Camelot's remaining knights who still managed to badly wound the undead knights. After the only seven knights of Idirshalos had lost several limbs, Morgause called them off and disappeared.

"I didn't know what Morgause was going to do, I swear," Morgana said to Merlin. Arthur and Merlin had been filled in on what happened when they came back. Now Merlin and Morgana talked in one of private.

"I believe you," Merlin told her. "The day was actually saved without me, for once. It's almost funny."

"Yeah," Morgana agreed. Then they started to laugh.

* * *

I'm not sure if I should have rewritten this episode, I mean I was planning to from the beginning but now I'm not sure if I shouldn't just had the rewrite end the same way the series did. Maybe I should have just moved on to series 3 and implied that this episode was different somehow.


	8. Merlin's request

sarahmaria98: thanks for the fave.

ReginaHill10396: thanks for the alert.

High-Priestess-of-Avalon: thanks for the alert.

Season 2 episode 13: The last Dragonlord

* * *

"This is all my fault," Merlin said.

"You didn't know that the dragon was going to burn down Camelot," Morgana said.

"Letting go a dragon that's been chained up at for years, I should have known that was a bad idea." Merlin hung his head down feeling too ashamed to look at her. After a pause he said "Can I ask you are something?"

"What?"

"Arthur and I are going to find the last dragonlord, I don't know how long it will take but care of Freya while I'm gone."

"O-of course." Morgana wasn't sure what she had expected him to ask her but that wasn't it. She was surprised that he still trusted her.

"Thanks, she means a lot to me. Anyway I should go, Arthur will wonder where I am."

"I should go too." She started walking away but then she faced him. "Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful. And take care of Arthur."

"I will." Then they parted.

* * *

This is all there is for this episode because there's nothing I feel the need to rewrite.


	9. Hope

Chloe. martin24: thanks for the fave.

Megagalvatron12: thanks for the fave and alert.

Kaite1211: thanks for the alert.

I was going to rewrite parts one and two of The tears of Uther Pendragon but then I realized that with how much I've changed things none of the stuff in that episode would have happened. I guess Goblin's Gold still happened but I'm not rewriting that either or Gwaine. Enjoy this filler chapter until I figure out how to rewrite The Crystal Cave.

* * *

A year had passed since Morgause had tried to take Camelot by raising the knights of Idirsholas, during that time Merlin and Morgana had saved Arthur and Camelot many times. Sometimes Freya helped, even though her magic wasn't as strong as Merlin's and Morgana's. She was doing well in the lessons though and sometimes they would risk taking her outside, having the lessons by the lake or just talking.

"I'm sorry Freya," Merlin said one day as the three of them sat by the lake. "It's been a year and I haven't gotten close to figuring out how to break your curse. Your stuck trapped inside the castle because of me."

Freya held Merlin's hand and looked him in the eye as she said "It's not your fault Merlin. I'd be dead now if it wasn't for you." She looked at Morgana and added "If it wasn't for both of you." Morgana wasn't sure if that was a fair statement, Merlin had done so much for Freya and she was risking the girl's life simply by being near her. Freya addressed Merlin again as she continued. "I never expected to get freed from my curse or even be able to hold it back but you've given me my life back Merlin. Thank you." Merlin blushed deeply. "And thank you as well Morgana."

"I didn't do that much," Morgana said. "Mostly just kept you company." Freya and her had bonded while Merlin had looked for the Dragon Lord with Arthur but Morgana still felt like she was intruding on Freya's time with Merlin sometimes. They looked at each other with such love and she felt like the awkward best friend of a couple that kept insisting that she comes with them on their dates. "Your much luckier to have Merlin," Morgana added causing Merlin to turn even redder.

Freya smiled warmly at Merlin. He was adorable when he blushed. Morgana kept quiet noticing that Freya's hand was still on Merlin's and not wanting to ruin their moment. A long time seemed to have -passed although it might have only been a few minutes- before Merlin pointed out that it was getting late and they probably should get back to the castle.

Merlin and Freya held hands as they walked back and Morgana suddenly felt very alone. She brushed that thought aside, she wasn't alone. She had her freinds and Arthur if he ever stopped being such a prat.

_Maybe the three of us will never feel alone again, _Morgana thought. _Maybe Merlin's right and magic will come back to Camelot. Arthur will be king one day and he'd be a fairer king than Uther ever was. _The thought made her smile and she felt hope well up inside her like it had when Merlin had offered to teach her. Despite all the danger she had been though the future didn't look so bleak anymore.

* * *

I've wondered what happened during the year that Morgana was gone, not just to Morgana but to the other characters as well. Did Merlin get a year off from saving Arthur? Knowing the series that sounds really unlikely, its more likely he had a bunch of adventures that BBC never told us about.


	10. A different destiny

DomNeedsBooks: I'm glad you like it. I hope your caught up to season 3 by the time you read this chapter. That's the same reason that I don't like Arthur/Gwen. Thanks for the fave and alert.

Season 3 Episode episode 5: The Crystal Cave.

* * *

Merlin looked into the crystal, not sure what he was expecting to see. Would what the dragon told him still come to pass? Or had he convinced Morgana to take a different path? What about Mordred?

_He sees Morgana stroking a rearing white horse. Then Morgana holding an ornate dagger, Morgana falling down the stairs. Morgana and him brewing a potion._

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to do about any of that," Merlin said. He looked around but Taliesin was gone.

After Arthur reported what happened to the king, Merlin discussed what he saw in the crystal caves with Gaius. "I don't understand what I'm supposed to do with what I saw," Merlin told him. "I'm not even sure if I should stop it. But if I'm not supposed to stop it, then what do I do?"

"The crystal caves are treacherous," Gaius said. "What you saw could be more than it seemed."

"But I can't do nothing," Merlin replied. "Morgana could be in danger. Or maybe she tricks me into doing something."

"There's nothing to suggest what you saw will come to pass. The future holds many paths, you might already have changed it by teaching Morgana."

"I just hope that I didn't make a mistake by doing that."

"Only time show the answer to that Merlin. Now eat your soup."

Later Merlin sees Morgana stroking a rearing horse and finds out that Arthur is getting her a dagger. (He doesn't know why Arthur thinks Morgana would want a dagger for her birthday but that's besides the point.) He remembered the visions and despite Gauis's doubts he felt like he should do something. He wasn't sure what though. Get rid of Morgana's present? She could find another dagger if she really needed to. Stop her from falling down the stairs? Or maybe he just wouldn't brew whatever the potion was in the last part of his visions. Maybe the future was easy to avoid this time.

When Merlin sees Arthur's gift is just a plain dagger and not the ornate one Merlin saw in his vision he feels silly for having worried so much. Arthur of course doesn't know how much relief Merlin feels when he laughs at his present for Morgana and Merlin has no idea that he's helped a part of the vision come to pass when he tells Arthur that girls usually prefer pretty things like jewelery.

Then of course Morgana did fall down the stairs because Merlin called out to her ironically. He had decided to tell her about what he saw. Obviously he should have picked a better moment. When he managed to heal her after help from the dragon (who kept warning Merlin against saving her) their conversation didn't go how Merlin expected it to. Well Merlin wasn't sure how he had expected the conversation to go but Morgana telling Merlin that she was Uther's daughter wasn't it.

"Uther said he was my father but Morgause told me that she was my sister," Morgana said. "Was she Uther's daughter as well?"

"There might be a potion that tells you if your really related to him," Merlin said. Then he told her about the crystal cave and what his vision. "I would have told you but..."

"You don't really trust me," she finished for him.

"It's not that."

"Yes it is Merlin. You can't help but wonder if you're dooming Arthur and Camelot. Wondering if the dragon was right about me all along." They both knew that she was right and neither of them said anything until Morgana asked "Do you know where we find this potion?"

"No." After searching though Merlin's spell book they did find that potion the main ingredients they needed was a piece of Morgana's and Uther's body. Merlin wasn't sure how they were going to get that. Offer to cut Uther's toes for him? Just rip off a piece of his hair? Maybe he could convince Uther that he needed a hair cut.

"We could get Gaius to convince Uther that he's hair got cursed by an evil wizard," Merlin suggested.

"I don't think that Gaius could pull that off," Morgana replied. "Even with Uther's paranoia about magic it sounds too silly."

"How about we knock him out and then cut some of his hair off?" Merlin suggested.

"And risk getting hanged for treason?"

"Well your his daughter or at least he thinks you are, maybe you can convince him that letting you cut his hair would be a good way to bond or something." Morgana had her doubts about that plan too but in the end it worked and annoyed Uther a bit. (He hadn't understood why Morgana wanted to cut his hair. It wasn't that long and he could go to a proper barber. Plus it looked a bit uneven after she cut it.)

They brewed the potion and put in a piece of Uther's hair and some of Morgana's hair. Merlin muttered a spell and then they waited. If the potion turned green she's related to Uther, if it turned red she wasn't.

"Just know that if your related to Uther I'll still like you," Merlin said. Morgana gave a small laugh in response.

"Thanks Merlin. If you were Uther's long-lost son then I'd still like you as well." They both laughed at this. Then the potion turned red and Morgana let out a breath she hadn't known she had held and hugged Merlin. They held each other for a while before suddenly letting go.

"Right well... I should get going back to Gauis," Merlin said. "Goodbye my lady."

"Goodbye Merlin." Then they parted ways. Merlin went to tell Gaius about what had happened and Morgana went back to her room.

"I don't get it," Merlin told Gaius much later, "if Morgana wasn't endangering Camelot why was I shown those images?"

"Perhaps to tell you that you were on the right path in helping her or warn you that she might still one day be a threat," Gaius suggested.

"I'm being to think that things that tell the future just like messing with me."

* * *

I like to think that Morgana still wears her blue cloak instead of her red cloak in this rewrite because heels and a red cloak are stupid things to wear when your trying to sneak out at night. I was going to have Lancelot returning to Gwen in Merlin's vision but I didn't know how I would fit him into the plot and I didn't just want to bring him back and then have him do nothing for the rest of the rewrite. I'm not happy with this rewrite anyway, maybe I should have rewritten more scenes or something.

Do you guys want Gilli to become part of this rewrite? I was planning for Merlin to teach him magic too but I'm not sure how that would happen now.


	11. No choice

Whovian Sherlockian Potterhead: thanks for the alert.

Season 3 Episode episode 7: The Castle of Fyrien

* * *

"Your wasting time Cenred," Morgause said.

"I'm merely giving her a chance to catch up with her brother," Cenred replied. "We'll make our demands in due time. Besides she's a servant no one will care if she's missing."

Later Gwen stood before Cenred. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Information," Cenred said. She waited for him to elaborate. Gwen couldn't think of anything she knew that would benefit Cenred. "About the on goings of Camelot," he added. "Being a servant to the king's ward must give you a good chance to overhear a thing or two. You will bring back any useful information to me or Morgause."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll get to watch as I rip your brother's heart out."

Gwen's heart sank. She hadn't seen Elyan in so long but no matter how estranged they had become he was still her brother. Cenred was a ruthless man, she knew that he wasn't bluffing. With a heavy heart she agreed and they told her how she would get in contact with them.

"And if you lie or with hold something from us your brother will suffer an awful fate," Cenred said.

In the morning Morgana awoke to see Gwen standing near her bed. "Good morning my lady."

"Good morning Gwen." Morgana paused studying Gwen's face. "Are you alright?" Something about Gwen made it seem like she had the world on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. Nothing to worry about." She smiled brightly and Morgana thought that maybe Gwen really was just tired.

"Alright but don't exhaust yourself." Morgana would later regret believing Gwen.

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short, I meant to rewrite more but I ended up typing myself into corners and having to redo the entire thing.

I figure they found the cloth Gwen got drugged with and she was missing for so long in the canon because they were using her to lure Arthur.


	12. The Eye of the Phoenix

Crazycuz: I don't think your being mean, I know the chapter didn't turn out that great. I had a lot of trouble writing it and your entitled to your opinion. Thanks, I'll try my best.

Vous-savez-pas-qui: thanks for the fave.

chloe24juin24: thanks for the fave.

kurotenshi: thanks for the alert.

feilinebln: thanks for the alert.

Helena Light: thanks for the alert.

Season 3 Episode episode 8: The Eye of the Phoenix

* * *

Arthur washed his face, put on a white ceremonial robe and knelt in the throne room. Gwen and Merlin watched him from the antechamber.

"What is he doing?" Gwen asked Merlin. She's quiet because she doesn't want to disturb the prince, whatever he's doing looks important. Part of her is actually curious and part of her knows that she has to report this back to Cenred and Morgause.

"Thinking," Merlin replied.

"About what?"

Merlin gave her a sly look. "The Lady Morgana probably." Gwen hit him in annoyance. Merlin put his finger to his lips and hushed her before closing the door. "He has to decide on a quest."

"And crouching on his knees all night is going to help?" Gwen didn't know much about quests but she was pretty sure that that wasn't how they usually worked.

"Yes. He has to transcend his body so that he sees the quest in a vision."

"And you're going to stay here and watch him?"

"Gwen this is one of the most important parts of the prince's life."

"Oh." Briefly Gwen wondered if she should stay too but the prince would hardly need her when he woke up and there would be nothing more she could learn from doing so as the quest wouldn't be announced until morning so she left. "Well good night Merlin. I hope Arthur appreciates you doing this in the morning."

Merlin laughed. "That dollophead? Fat chance. Goodnight Gwen." She hadn't walked very far away when Merlin said "Gwen?" and she stopped.

Gwen turned around and faced Merlin. The look of concern on his face was heart breaking. "Is anything wrong?" Merlin asked. "It seems like something has troubled you lately."

Gwen wanted to tell him there and then. To confess about Cenred and Morgause keeping her brother hostage. To tell him everything. But instead she said "I'm fine, really." She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile before walking away again.

The next day Gwen and Morgana shopped in the market and an old woman grabbed Gwen's arm.

"Spare me a few minutes of your time Gwen," the old woman said. It takes Gwen a few minutes to work out how the old woman knew her name and then she realizes that it's Morgause. Morgause hardly looks recognizable as an old woman. Gwen nodded and went with her.

"Gwen?" Morgana asked.

"It's alright my lady I'll be right back," Gwen told Morgana. Morgause had told Gwen that she would get in contact but Gwen hadn't expected this. It made sense once the initial shock wore off, people were likely to underestimate a frail old woman.

"This enchantment won't last long," Morgause said once they were no longer in danger of being overheard. "Tell me what has Arthur chosen as his quest?"

Gwen nodded. "He sets out tomorrow for the Perilous Lands tomorrow."

"How perfect." Morgause's smile made Gwen want to shudder. Morgause pulled out a golden bracelet finely carved from gold with a jewel in the center of it that. Gwen's first thought was how beautiful it looked. "Make sure that the prince wears this when he goes." Gwen nodded but wondered how Morgause expected her to do that. She could hardly force him to wear it and she doubted that he would accept a gift from a servant. Wouldn't he wonder how she had afforded it in the first place?

"Is my brother alright?" Gwen asked before they went to the stalls.

"He's alive for now," Morgause replied. "You hold his life in your hands you should remember that."

"What was that about?" Morgana asked when she saw Gwen. Gwen looked pale after coming back.

"She was lost and needed directions," Gwen told her. Morgana seemed to have believed her but part of Gwen wished that she hadn't. _I hope your alright Elyan, _Gwen thought. _We'll see each other soon. _She hoped that her brother somehow heard her._  
_

Later Arthur finds Morgana waiting for him outside his chambers. He smirked at her. "Have you come to give me a goodbye kiss?" Arthur asked.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You really are full of yourself."

Arthur laughed. "Deny it all you want." He lowered his voice and added "But we both know what happened in that tent."

Morgana is about to say something when she notices the bracelet around Arthur's wrist. She can feel the magic radiating from it and doesn't know how she didn't notice it before. "Where did you get that bracelet?"

"A secret admirer left it in my room. It's a good luck charm according to the note they left me."

"You shouldn't wear that."

"Really jealously doesn't suit you Morgana."

Morgana struggled to think of a reason that he shouldn't wear it that didn't involve her having to explain it was magic or sound jealous. "I um... think it's tacky." Morgana mentally kicked himself. That was the dumbest thing that she could have said. Arthur laughed.

"Just trust me on this," Morgana implored, "don't wear that bracelet." Maybe it was the look in her eyes as she said that or the seriousness of her tone but Arthur took off the bracelet and handed it to her. "Be careful," she added.

"I will," he promised her and then he left. Morgana went to go find Merlin.

When Arthur left Gwen noticed that he wasn't wearing the bracelet and her heart sank. She had seen him wearing it earlier, what changed his mind? Whatever it was, Gwen couldn't ask him. She could only stand with Merlin, Morgana and Uther and watch him mount his horse and ride off.

After a lot of research Merlin and Morgana discovered that the bracelet was the Eye of the Phoenix. Merlin decided to go after Arthur in case his life was still in danger.

"I should come too," Morgana said.

"You can't," Merlin said. "The prince's manservant and the king's ward run off together? Uther would tear the kingdom apart looking for us. Besides whoever gave Arthur the Eye of the Phoenix might still be in Camelot and one of us need to say behind to find them." Morgana didn't like it but she had to admit that Merlin had a point.

Morgana didn't breathe easily until Merlin and Arthur came back. Merlin filled Morgana in on what had happened while they were gone.

Morgana held the item the Fischer King had given Merlin in her hands. "What do you think it's for?" she asked him.

"I have no idea," Merlin admitted. "If nothing else it makes a pretty souvenir." They laughed.

* * *

Like I said in earlier chapters I'm not rewriting every part of the episode. I have no idea how I'm going to include the item that the Fischer King gave Merlin into this story.


	13. Complicated

Quill: true, I didn't say what it was... I think he got knighted at the end of season 3. I don't see how Nimueh or Vivienne would have a legitimate claim to the throne, neither of them are part of the royal family. Either one of them being the Lady of the Lake is a good idea though. Thanks, I'm thrilled to have your support.

alessandra92: thanks for the fave.

RedtailHawk19: thanks for the alert.

Another filler chapter. I'm considering rewriting The Coming of Arthur parts 1&amp;2

* * *

Morgana had her doubts of course and worries about Merlin, about magic ever being legal, about Freya being found and how off Gwen was acting recently. It pained Morgana to think that Gwen was hiding something from her but her maid often looked so sad and worried when she thought nobody was looking. It was like the weight of the world was hanging on Gwen's shoulders and Morgana wished she knew why. What had happened recently? There was a time when they hadn't kept secrets from each other. Now there were too many things that they couldn't say.

About if things could ever work out between her and Arthur. That kiss must have meant so much to both of them other wise the spell wouldn't have broken but he was still so impossibly arrogant and she had magic. Arthur wasn't Uther but there was no way that he'd just shrug her having magic off and then they'd live happily ever after.

Then there was the problem of her parentage. She wasn't Uther's but Uther thought that she was. This implied things between Uther and her mother that Morgana really didn't want to think about. He must think that she was his daughter for a reason though. Had Uther made a mistake or was he tricked into thinking that Morgana was his? Was he enchanted even? She knew so little about her mother's death...

And some people thought that being the King's ward was easy. Those lucky souls had no idea how complicated her life was.


	14. The Cup of Life

littlemsstrawberry: thanks. Thanks for the fave and alert.

whitewolf25276: thanks for the alert.

Season 3 Episode 12: The Coming of Arthur part 1

This came out sort of random and rushed.

* * *

Arthur and Uther hadn't known that Morgana and Gwen were eavesdropping on their conversation. Morgana didn't know why Gwen was there, it wasn't like her to eavesdrop but she had other things to worry about. Their were looks of surprise and dread on both their faces but Gwen was dreading having to tell Morgause about her findings while Morgana was fearing what would happen with the Cup of Life.

Morgana later found Merlin and made sure that no one was watching before leading him into a secluded area of the castle to talk to him. "The Cup of Life," Morgana said. "Merlin we can't let Uther get such a powerful magical object."

Merlin looked at her solemnly. "If we don't it could fall into Cenred's hands and spell the end of Camelot." With some hesitation he added "Gauis said that the cup cannot be destroyed."

Morgana hadn't wanted to destroy it. There was so much good that could be done with the cup. "We don't need to destroy it we just need to get it before Arthur can. I overheard Uther and Arthur talking, Arthur is going alone into Cenred's land."

"You spied on them."

"Yes but for their own good. It's not as if you wouldn't do the same." After a couple of moments Morgana said "We have to get to the cup before Arthur can so he can't hand it over to Uther."

"People will wonder at your absence."

"I'll make my excuses. This is too important for me to just sit back and watch what happens from the sidelines."

After some hesitation Merlin told her the rest of what Gaius said and then he added "Just..be careful. If worse comes to worse you can't take down an immortal army all by yourself."

"The same goes to you." Morgana wanted to say something more. She wasn't sure what but after everything they should have a proper goodbye. "If one of us or both of us don't make it back I just want you to thank you. You risked so much to help me."

Merlin smiled and looked embarrassed. "Yeah... well what are friends for?"

Meanwhile Gwen was telling Morgause what she had overheard. "Arthur is going after the Cup of Life," Gwen said. "He's riding at dawn."

"The Cup of Life?" Morgause asked. "Are you sure?"

Gwen nodded. "I heard every word. Is the cup as powerful as they think it is?"

"Oh, yes. I've searched for it for so long Gwen." Morgause's smile unnerved Gwen. Gwen wasn't sure what harm Morgause could do with that cup but she hated the thought of putting Camelot in danger.

"You've done well. If things turn out right you could see your brother again very soon."

Then Morgause left, leaving Gwen with a heavy heart. Could she really trust Morgause and Cenred or would she never see Elyan again no matter what she did? She didn't want Camelot to fall either.

When Gwen got to Morgana's room she was surprised to see Morgana packing. "My lady what are you doing?"

"Gwen, I'm going to my father's estate for a while. If anyone asks, tell them that's where I went."

"So then where are you actually going?" Part of Gwen hated herself for asking because she'd have to tell Morgause but she worried about Morgana. After all their years of friendship they could tell when the other one was lying.

"I told you. My father's estate."

Gwen decided not to push it. Morgana shouldn't trust her with her secrets now anyway. "I can help pack."

"Maybe you should go home. You look tired."

"I'm fine. I'm sure you'd want to ready as soon as possible." Morgana didn't have time to argue so Gwen helped Morgana pack and in the morning Morgana sneaked out unaided. Of course sneaking out of the castle with a horse and then following after Arthur and Merlin wasn't easy but Morgana had discovered a lot of secret passage ways back when Arthur and her were kids.

She didn't know and would never had suspected that Gwen told Morgause that she was leaving. "

She's going to her father's estate," Gwen told Morgause. "She didn't tell me anything else." Morgause didn't say anything, she just left. Maybe she would pay her sister a visit later it would certainly be easier to talk to her without having to worry about Uther or Arthur getting in the way. But now she had make sure that Cenred's spies were finding Arthur.

Later Morgana saved Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine from the slave trader. She hadn't been fast enough to stop Arthur and Merlin from getting kidnapped but after she tracked them down again she used her magic to cause some havoc outside giving them enough time to escape.

Morgana rode out and stuck out her hand to Arthur realizing that they had a better chance of escaping on horse. "Come on!" she said. Arthur hesitated before grabbing her hand. What was Morgana even doing here? She pulled him up and then they helped Merlin on.

Later in the woods they stopped for a rest. "You could have offered me a ride," Gwaine said, once he regained his breath.

"There isn't that much room on the horse," Morgana said. "I'm surprised Merlin didn't fall off."

"Well his death grip on me must have helped," Arthur said. His ribs were still sore.

Merlin was about to retort but Gwaine spoke first. "So we didn't have time for introductions," Gwaine told Morgana. "I'm Gwaine and you are...?"

"Lady Morgana, the King's ward."o

Gwaine gave her a wolfish smile. "I've heard rumors of your beauty but they don't give you credit my lady." He bowed low, took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. He let go of her hand but held it longer than Arthur thought necessary.

"You shouldn't be here," Arthur told her. But the four of them went and got the cup anyway. Then they got ambushed by Cenred's men and almost lost it. Morgana wasn't happy with Uther having gotten the cup after all but at least it was safe for now. This wouldn't be anyone's last attempt to get the cup and Morgana hoped that Camelot would be ready for the next time.

* * *

I just realized that I didn't explain how Morgana knew the cup was magic. She made an educated guess based on its name or she heard of it before since there are probably legends about it or something. Yeah, let's go with that explanation. Or did Morgana know about Leon's experience with the cup? The transcript isn't making it clear to me if anyone told her about Leon.

Maybe I should have said her father's grave instead of estate but then it makes sense that she would stay at her dad's house for several days...

Okay, I need to know do you guys want a line break when the chapter changes scenes or are you okay with how it is? Because maybe I should do a line break.


	15. No right choice

littlemsstrawberry: thanks.

Lissa powers: thanks for the fave and alert.

Elliichen: thanks for the fave.

* * *

Gwen remembered how her father had died at Uther's hands, the countless children that he had slaughtered. Maybe this was the right thing to do. She could only hope that Cenred and Morgause would be better than Uther. They were hardly the most morale people but she had to hope.

Getting the keys had been easy, Arthur wasn't the most observant person. But he was bound to notice that someone had stolen the keys to the vault eventually and if he recalled that he had last had them before bumping into her... Gwen pushed the thought aside. She made her way down to the vault as quietly and as quickly as she could, opened the vaults and grabbed the cup of life.

"Do you have it?" Morgause asked when she saw Gwen. They had agreed to meet in the woods.

Gwen's eyes were not on Morgause but on her brother who was struggling against the men holding him back as she said "yes."

"Gwen don't!" Elyan exclaimed.

Gwen handed Morgause the cup of life and Elyan was let go. He tried to tackle Morgause to the ground but she used magic to throw him aside with ease. Gwen rushed to Elyan.

"I'm fine," he said. They watched Morgause and her henchmen ride off. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I couldn't let you die," Gwen said solemnly.


	16. Sorry to leave

RoseWeasley929: thanks for the alert.

Tsuta Chan: thanks for the alert.

Esm3rald: thanks for the fave and alert.

Elliichen: I'm working on it. The further I get into the series the harder it gets to write it.

neal4grissom: thanks for the alert.

* * *

Gwen rushed around the room. Packing what she could. "You can't stay here," Gwen said. "Camelot isn't safe anymore."

"What about you?" Elyan asked.

"I have to tell them, warn them somehow," Gwen said frantically. "Confess everything."

"You'll be executed for treason!"

"It's a fair price to pay."

"I'm not leaving without you. I wasn't there for you before and I should have been. I should have come to Dad's funeral, wrote you a letter every once in a while. I'll be there for you this time though."

"Elyan everyone in Camelot, they're in danger because of me. All those innocent people, I have to at least give them a warning." Gwen held back tears. This wasn't the time to feel sorry for herself. This was her mess and she had to fix it. "Please just go."

"Gwen, I'm not going anywhere without you." There was a fierce determination in his eyes. Gwen knew that she had to try to budge him.

"There's a man called Lancelot, you should go to where he is or the last place he was when he sent me a letter at least. I'll meet you there."

"Gwen-"

"I promise. I just need a moment to warn everyone. I'll figure something out." Gwen pushed the pack into his arm. "Just trust me." She walked out and ran towards the castle. She didn't really know what she was going to do but she hoped that she had convinced Elyan to leave.

_Morgana. _Gwen didn't know how she hadn't thought of it before but she had to tell Morgana first. She needed to warn her best friend and Morgana could tell Uther. Gwen thought of running off, maybe finding Lancelot again. She felt a pang of guilt at the thought but she couldn't help the urge to live.

Giving herself a few moments to compose herself. Gwen knocked on Morgana's door. Morgana swung it open, her tiredness quickly replaced by a look of concern upon seeing Gwen's face. "Gwen what's-"

"Cenred has the Cup of Life," Gwen said. "I don't know how or when he's going to strike. But you need to leave as soon as possible."

"Gwen how do you know about this?" Morgana asked.

"Because its my fault," Gwen blurted out. "Cenred he-"

"Wait." Morgana looked around the castle hallways. Seemingly empty but it was best not to take chances. "Tell me everything inside." She moved aside and let Gwen into her room. Then Gwen did tell her everything, tears were streaming down her face as she talked and Morgana did her best to console her.

"You did what you had to do to protect your brother," Morgana said. "They would have found another way, it's not your fault. Now you should go find Lancelot with your brother, I'll find a way to tell Uther the news without incriminating you."

Gwen wiped her tears from her eyes. "Thank you. You should leave too though-"

"I will," Morgana said automatically, not even sure if that was true. "I have to warn the kingdom first. Don't worry, Uther wouldn't let his ward come to harm." She wasn't sure if that was true either. If Uther found out about her magic then he would burn her at the stake wouldn't he? But then he thought she was his daughter and maybe there was some chance that that would stop him. Still Gwen looked reassured. The poor girl, Morgana couldn't imagine what she must have gone though.

And she had taken Gwen's word for it when she said that nothing was wrong. She had been too caught up in her own problems to really pay attention to Gwen. Gwen after all their years of friendship deserved better, she deserved the truth. But maybe this wasn't the time to tell it, she had to convince Gwen to leave and at least she'd have some peace of mind in thinking that Morgana will be safe while she was gone. Did Gwen need what Uther might do if discovered Morgana's secret on her mind? Or another secret to worry about? No, she didn't. Morgana would be able to tell her dear friend one day but not today.

"Gwen, you need to leave now," Morgana said. "I'll be fine, I promise." Morgana hesitated for a moment, there was so much more that Gwen should know. "You've always been there for me Gwen, thank you." The women hugged, neither of them wanting to let go because they both knew that this could be the last time that they ever saw their best friend again. Let go they did though and Gwen left Camelot that night.

After Gwen left, Morgana wondered how she should tell Uther what Gwen had told her. How would she word it so not to betray her friend? She couldn't count on Uther being understanding, she knew that for sure.

Gauis. Uther trusted him, perhaps he could help her and Gwen. He was covering for Merlin, maybe he could cover for Gwen too and he often reported things to Uther. Morgana got out of bed and left to find Gauis. No one stopped her on her way. The guards were too easy to get around, no wonder Gwen had managed to steal the Cup of Life.

When Morgana got to Gauis's door she looked around before knocking. Gauis opened the door, his face and eyebrow where in a state of surprise. "Morgana?" Gauis asked.

"Gauis this is important," she replied. "I'll explain inside." Gauis let her in and she told him everything that Gwen had told her. Gauis listened without interrupting and at the end he spoke.

At first Morgana was afraid that he might not help her after all, just report Gwen and her for treason but then he said "I can tell Uther what he needs to know without mentioning Gwen. Her secret is safe with me but I can't guarantee that it won't get out eventually. Secrets have a way of getting out sometimes, especially ones such as these."

Morgana nodded. "Thank you Gauis." She felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders. She knew that Gwen may get tried for treason one day anyway if they weren't careful but for now she had managed to keep her best friend safe. Morgana left and went back to her room as discreetly as she could. She knew she should packing. She needed rest even though she knew that there was no way she was going to get to sleep now. More importantly she needed to start packing.

Merlin didn't fully understand what was going on. Gauis had awoken him and then not explained anything after saying that Cenred had gotten the Cup of Life and he needed to warn Uther. Merlin didn't really understand what was going on but he knew that he had to make sure that Freya was safe.

"And how am I going to explain your absence?" Gauis asked.

"I don't know," Merlin replied. "But I can't just leave her. Its my fault that she's still here in the first place." He ran out of the room before Gauis could say anything else. Gauis threw his hands up in aggravation, tonight really wasn't his night.

Later in the courtroom Uther walked around after hearing Gauis's tale. "You really can't give me the name of your informant?"

"He was too afraid of incurring Cenred's wrath, my lord. He thinks that Cenred may have used magic to get though the kingdom's defenses though. I believe it is worth checking out sire."

"Very well. Arthur take some guards and check the vaults. We'll act accordingly if the Cup is gone. Thank you Gauis."

"My lord." Gauis bowed before leaving. He hoped that Merlin didn't do anything foolish but he didn't get his hopes up.

Meanwhile Merlin was with Freya and had explianed to her what was going on. "You can't stay here now," Merlin said. "Camelot is preparing for war and if Cenred finds you..." Merlin couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. He didn't want to think about what Cenred might do to her. "I'll take you some place safe. We'll go away together just like we talked about."

"What about Arthur?" Freya asked. "Your destiny? You can't just leave."

"I'll be back for him, I'll find him again," Merlin said. "But I can't leave you here. I have to keep you safe. You mean so much to me Freya."

"You mean a lot to me too."

"Come on. I'll get some things packed and then we'll leave." Freya smiled and nodded. She didn't know where they were going but she knew that she didn't want to leave without Merlin.

Unknown to all of them Morgause had already began. She had made an immortal army, her's to command. She smiled wickedly, Uther's rule was finally going to an end.

* * *

Maybe keeping Freya in the castle was a bad idea for this story. I don't know. Lancelot and Gwen are pen pals because of plot and I think them writing love letters to each other is romantic.


	17. The Coming of Arthur

Sherlock Moriarty: thanks for the fave.

cutiepiiiie: thanks for the fave.

jack o'lantern121: thanks for the fave.

Dizi Lylai: thanks for the alert.

Howarand: thanks for the faves and alerts.

chloe24juin24: thanks for the fave.

Season 3 episode 13: The Coming of Arthur Part 2

Sorry if it feel like there's anything missing between this chapter and the last one. I started it where my muse wanted me to. Reviews are love.

* * *

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur demanded. "The kingdom is preparing for war and he's off gallivanting somewhere." Morgana paused by the doorway. Gauis had told her about Merlin running off with Freya but she could hardly explain that to Arthur.

"He's..." She trailed off. Why had she insisted on being the one to tell Arthur Merlin was gone? _Because this could be the last time you ever see him, _she thought. She tried to ignore that nagging thought. Well she could hardly tell him Merlin was at the tavern, he might actually check this time. "...with his mother. He didn't want to leave her defenseless."

"Well a lot of good Merlin's fighting skills would do her."

Morgana bit back a response. There might be a time to tell him that his best friend was indeed the reason he had survived so many battles but now probably wasn't the right time. She walked towards him until she was right in front of him.

"I can help you with your armor," she offered.

"You might as well." He quickly dismissed the squire who ran out in a hurry. "Really you should be with the guards, being kept safe."

"I can defend myself." She hadn't come here to have an argument but if Arthur was going to continue on like this she had no trouble knocking him down a peg or two.

"That's not the point." His response surprised her. "Don't do anything rash Morgana. If anything happened to you..."

"Then what?" She didn't look at him as she said it. She was too busy adjusting the straps on his armor.

"Sire?" They both turned their heads and faced Sir Leon. "Its time to go sire." He bowed for Morgana. "My Lady."

"Sir Leon." Morgana wanted to say more but wasn't sure what to say. It occurred to her now that Leon had been saved by magic himself, did he still agree with Uther's ruling? Would he be an ally in bringing magic back to Camelot? It felt strange that she hadn't considered it before. But she could hardly risk asking him.

"Arthur." He paused by the door and looked back at her. "Just stay safe."

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." Somehow she didn't believe him.

* * *

Meanwhile Merlin had taken Freya to Elador. "We should be safe here for a while," Merlin said.

"Looks like I'll finally get to meet your mother," Freya teased trying to lighten the mood. Merlin laughed. It was nice to see him laugh again, the years had worn on Merlin but his smile was as bright as always.

Then turning serious Freya said what had been on her mind ever since they ran away. "Merlin you have to go back you know. It may be hard but your destiny and your friendship with Arthur... if he didn't make it would destroy you."

Merlin nodded his head solemnly. He knew it was the truth even though he didn't want to face it. "I know but while we're here now..." His face brightened into that adorable grin once again. "Let's have you meet my mother." He offered Freya his hand and she took it.

* * *

Morgana paced the room. She couldn't just stay here and wait for Merlin. What was the point of all that she had learned if she wasn't going to do anything when the moment arose?

Morgana decided that she was going to fight. Distracting the guards outside her door hadn't been much of a problem. She felt a bit bad about knocking them out but she had a job to do. Thankfully magic made it easier to put on the armor by herself. She considered taking a horse but that would draw too much attention and she couldn't waste any time in finding Arthur.

Once she was there the battle wasn't easy. She had helped all she could and Merlin had come back to help too but there was only so much that she could do against an army of immortal. They were chased out of Camelot's lands. They ran though Elador Merlin breaking cover to find Freya as they did.

"Merlin why are you here?" Arthur asked.

"Err, I was following you guys," he answered.

"You weren't at the battle before."

"Sure I was." It wasn't a lie. He had been in hiding but still. "You didn't notice me in all of the confusion." Cenred's knights weren't far away now. "Look maybe we should discuss this another time."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm. "Wait-" Merlin began.

"Come on Merlin! Don't make me carry you!" He wouldn't let go. Merlin didn't know what to do, he could only hope that Freya was safe as he began to ran. They had spotted them and getting Freya would only put her in danger.

There weren't many of them left when they finally managed to get away. Cenred's men had picked them off too easily plus some of them had split away at Arthur's orders, supposed to go back to Camelot or find somewhere else to find. Now Merlin, Arthur, Gauis, Sir Leon and Gwaine who they had picked up on the way were hiding out in a cave.

"Do you think that order was a good idea?" Merlin asked. "We could use all the help we could get."

"We were too easy of a target," Arthur said. "With less of us hopefully it will be harder to find us. We can't travel in large groups now, its bad enough we ended up picking up Gwaine."

"Thanks princess," Gwaine said. "Its nice to see you again too. Your plan did work though."

"Not well enough," Arthur said. "We're still being followed."

* * *

Morgana looked around. How could she have lot them now. As she searched the area she made the mistake of not watching where she was going and stepping into a trap. Hanging in midair from a net she cursed her luck. How could she have fallen for so obvious a trap? She'd probably never find them now and get kidnapped by bandits instead.

Or they were going to walk right next to the net thus revealing themselves because they were idiots.

"Are you one of Cenred's men?" Arthur demanded.

"Well a net is hardly going to hold him if he is," Gwaine said, "and we won't get any answers." Well at least one of them wasn't being a complete idiot. Using what little room she had in the net Morgana took off her helmet.

"My lady," Merlin, Leon and Gwaine all said simultaneously. While Arthur said "Morgana!"

"You shouldn't be here," Arthur said. "You were supposed to be kept safe!"

"Well you can't send me back now," Morgana pointed out. "Get me down!"

"What happened to the guards assigned to you?" Arthur demanded.

"Is now the time to be arguing about this?" Merlin asked. Arthur gave him a death glare but he didn't back down. "Well we can't leave her up but we can't here and risk someone spotting us." While Arthur hated to admit it he knew Merlin was right so Morgana did get cut down.

"We'll stay here for a while," Arthur told them later. "But we have to head back soon. Who knows what Morgause is doing to Camelot now."

* * *

Morgause walked around Uther. It wasn't everyday that one had the king chained up at their feet and in his throne room no less. Well it wasn't Uther's anymore not since she had something to say about it now.

"Tell me Uther where is your ward?" she asked.

"I would never betray her," Uther said. Oh the man had no idea how much he already had. "Let me go!"

"Your in no position to be making orders Uther." Morgause stood in front of him now. She looked down at him and smirked.

"You have no right to the throne," Uther said. She was angry again. He of all people wasn't one who should talk about rights.

"It is you who has no right to the throne. You are a stain upon this land and your crimes to my kind will not go unanswered." Without any hesitation she drew her sword and cut off his head in one swift movement. Morgause ordered someone to clean up the blood that was pooling on the floor and dispose of Uther's body before she started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Cenred asked. She stopped and turned to face him. She had no use for him anymore but he could be disposed of later.

"To find my sister," Morgause answered.

"She wasn't exactly helpful last time."

"Morgana was too scared to take action. She still believes as I do."

"So with Uther gone she'll come running into your arms?"

"Perhaps." After that Cenred watched Morgause leave, curious how this would turn out for her.

* * *

Merlin had left her. Freya didn't think that he had intended to. He couldn't just grab her in the midst of the battle and Arthur leading him away, she saw that well enough from her hiding place. But it still hurt. The fact that she hadn't really helped hurt as well. They had done all that training and she had been useless when he really needed her.

She could have protected him. Or tried to at least. Instead she let him down and she let herself down. She let Merlin's mother down too, although Hunith didn't seem to be seeing it that way.

"There isn't much you could have done against immortal soliders," Hunith said. "Merlin would have wanted you to stay safe." It wasn't what she wanted to hear right now. Anger might have been more bearable. Morgana and Merlin had done so much for her and how had she paid them back?

"I need to go back to Camelot," Freya said. She surprised herself with that thought, although Hunith didn't look shocked. She wanted to go back. Despite the constant risk of Uther finding and killing her, Camelot had become somewhat of a home for her.

"You can't go rushing back unprepared."

"I have to. I can't just leave it be. I'll have the element of surprise." _More than just the element of surprise, _Freya thought as she touched her bracelets. She had never taken them off. Could she control the beast if the situation arose?

* * *

Merlin looked at the item the Fischer's king had given him. The orb glowed mysteriously with a blue and golden mist swirling around inside it. There was magic there, he could feel it. But he didn't understand what it was for.

The orb slipped his fingers as he turned it. A vision filled Merlin's senses as the orb shattered. He saw himself on a boat dropping a coin of some sort into the lake and there was a glow from the water. The sword he had thrown in, floating up in response. He saw himself reach out and grab it.

The vision ended. The coin was at his feet. He didn't know how or why but he knew that it had enough magic to make the creatures that inhabited the lake give back Excalibur.

Later Merlin stood in a field and waited for the dragon to come. He had summoned him just moments ago. Merlin tried not to pace as he waited. His nerves were wearing on him but thankfully the dragon didn't take much longer.

"Why have you called me here young warlock?" the dragon asked.

Merlin told the dragon about his vision. "I need you to take me there."

"I am not a horse."

"Do you wish Morgause to win? Are you on her side?"

"I am on your side."

"Then you must do this. The fate of Camelot rests on this."

The dragon gave a sigh but bowed his head so Merlin could get on. "Very well. I warn you though young warlock once its task is done you must take it where none can wield it."

"I promise." He climbs onto the dragon's back.

Once there Merlin took a boat out into the middle of the lake. He ran his finger over the coin, studying it before dropping it into the water. For a moment he thought that it hadn't work, that the vision had been wrong and that retrieving something from the lake would be harder but then a golden glow started and the sword floated up out of the water just within his reach. Merlin grabbed it before it had a chance to sink.

He didn't have much of a chance to rest when he got back. Cenred's men had found them, they had just escaped thanks to a rock fall. Then they ran into some familiar faces and two faces they didn't know.

"Lancelot!" Merlin exclaimed. "Gwen! And err..."

"I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident," Arthur said.

"This is Percival," Lancelot said gesturing to the large man beside him. "It was his strength that brought them down."

"Your Highness," Percival said.

"Arthur," Arthur corrected.

"Arthur it is then."

"And that is Gwen's brother Elyan," Lancelot added, putting a hand on Elyan's shoulder. Elyan shrugged the hand off.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Err, I sent for him," Merlin said. "I hadn't expected him to bring friends though." Maybe he had hoped that Gwen was with Lancelot. It was good to see her again but he felt bad about putting her in danger. She had gone though enough already.

"Well, we owe you our lives," Arthur said. "Thank you."

"No disrespect meant but we should go," Elyan said. "Now." Without further discussion they ran off.

* * *

"Maybe Uther had her sent away," Cenred suggested. "He had enough allies, maybe one of them were kind enough to house her. Or she ran off in the heat of the battle. What are you going to do when you find her anyway? She doesn't seem sympathetic your cause."

"That isn't any of your concern," Morgause replied. "I will deal with my sister how I feel fit."

"Perhaps Morgana has out lived her usefulness. Too far gone to see reason."

"Oh someone has out lived their usefulness but it isn't her." She ordered one of the guards to kill him, Cenred tried to get him to stop but he couldn't. "I told you Cenred that when I was threatening you, you would know."

* * *

Arthur lead them into an old castle, everyone following close behind him. It might have been impressive once but it was neglected and filled with cobwebs now, giving off a vibe of unease instead of awe.

"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?" Gauis asked. Merlin couldn't help sharing his mentor's concerns although he didn't voice them. He feared that the castle wouldn't last much longer and if the roof didn't cave in on them maybe the rats would get them.

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings," Arthur replied. "It'll do for a while." Despite how it looked now, it was built to lat and would hold them for long enough. They would need to figure out a plan later.

"Can't be worse than that cave," Elyan said. Merlin wasn't sure if he agreed.

"Search the place see what you can find," Arthur said.

"They must have been left by bandits," Gwaine said. There wasn't really anything of worth here, no treasure just lying around or anything else really.

"Here!" Arthur called out and everyone came to join him. They wondered what he could have possibly found. "This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than the other. They believed in equality of all things." Arthur stood and they sat around him. Enough chairs for all of them.

_Unlike the current king, _Morgana thought, finding herself missing a time that she had never known. Yet here was about to save him if he wasn't already dead.

"So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now," Arthur said. Morgana wondered if things were finally heading in the direction that Merlin, Freya and her had worked for. A Camelot were magic returned but then Morgause had hardly shown the best side of magic. There would still be work to do.

Freya. Her heart ached for her friend who should be here with them now sharing this moment. She could only hope that Freya was staying safe and out of harm's way. They'd have to go back for her once this was all over.

"Without each of you, we would not be here. Camelot has suffered for too long. Tomorrow I make my bid to rescue it. To save its citizens. Are they any around this table that would join me?" Morgana stood up first.

"I believe you can be a fair and just king," Morgana said. "I will join you." She stood next to him. She had stood by him before, rescued him even when he didn't know it and tried to guide him. He wasn't his father, he could be a better king and he'd get his chance to prove it.

Then Lancelot rose. "You taught me the value of being a knight," Lancelot said, "the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build."

Next there was Elyan. "I am no ally of Morgause and Cenred. They need to be stopped and I will gladly join your side to do so."

Leon stood and looked at Arthur proudly. "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for."

Gwaine joined in as well. "I think we've no chance. But I wouldn't miss it for the world." If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation Merlin might have laughed at that. Gwaine was certainly being honest.

"Your enemies are my enemies." It occurred to Morgana that Percival likely had a vendetta against Cenred himself. Surely he wouldn't have agreed to this just for a prince that he had only just met.

"If you need an old man," Gauis offered as he stood up.

Gwen stood up. Feeling certain and yet so guilty. Maybe this was a chance to make up for what she had done. She certainly couldn't just leave the people of Camelot now.

"For the people of Camelot," she said. "I would not leave them to suffer." _Especially not since I am the reason for their suffering, _Gwen thought.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"No, I don't really fancy it," Merlin replied. Morgana smiled at his words despite the situation.

"You don't have a choice, Merlin."

"OK," Merlin said and he stood. "Also like Morgana said you can be a fair and just king if you ever stop being a prat." Arthur looked like he might whack Merlin over the head but decided to leave it be.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need," Arthur continued. "I'll do something that my father won't approve of." Morgana couldn't help think that there was a lot Uther wouldn't approve of. She wondered how the king would take Arthur's decision if he was still alive. Not knowing Uther's current state was worrying her more than she cared to admit.

Then Arthur knighted Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan.

* * *

The next day they were outside Camelot's castle. Morgana wasn't sure if she had the guts to possible kill her half sister but it was too late to back out now.

"There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons," Arthur told them. "It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm."

Lancelot suggested they take out the warning bell and when he said he needed someone who knew the layout of the castle to go with him, both Merlin and Morgana volunteered.

"Morgana," Arthur started.

"They need all the help they can get," Morgana said. "And I've lived in Camelot longer than Merlin, I know the layout even better than him. Let's go." Lancelot, Merlin and Morgana went off. Arthur knew she had a point though he hated to admit it.

Gwen stayed behind with Gauis to tend to the wounded.

"Merlin," Lancelot whispered to him, "what if Morgana discovers your abilities?"

"She already knows," Merlin answered.

"I have the same abilities myself," Morgana said. Perhaps more as Merlin hadn't demonstrated any seer ability so far. "Arthur doesn't know."

Lancelot nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

"We need to get to the cup before Arthur does," Morgana said.

While they disabled the alarm the others freed the locked up knights. "Where's my father?" Arthur demanded.

One of the knights bowed his head. "I'm sorry to tell you sire but he's dead," he replied. "Morgause beheaded him."

Later the alarms sounded. "What are those idiots doing?" Arthur said. So much for Morgana knowing the layout of the castle better than Merlin. Lancelot, Morgana and Merlin make it to the cup while Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival fight. They ran into Freya on the way.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin demanded.

"Fighting off a few guards," Freya said. "I couldn't just stay in Elador."

"Who's this?" Lancelot asked.

"We'll explain later," Morgana and Merlin said at the same time. Soon they reached the room the cup was in.

Merlin went for the cup but Morgause stretched out her hand threw him back. Morgana used magic to throw Morgause and Merlin knocked over the cup with the sword. Blood spilled out onto the floor. The guards the others were fighting explode.

"I see you've chosen your side, sister," Morgause told Morgana before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Morgana stared after her speechless.

* * *

Arthur stood over his father. Gaius had done a good job of reattaching his head, one could almost forget that it had been cut off if it weren't for the stitches visible on his neck.

"I'm sorry father," Arthur said. "I should have saved you. But I will find Morgause and she will pay for the crimes that she inflicted upon this land."

Tears ran down Morgana's face as she looked over Uther. She looked at the tyrant who had committed crimes against her kind but also at the man who had been like a father to her. She wiped away her tears and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I think he would have been proud of you for today," Morgana said. "Maybe he was more proud of you than he ever admitted."

"I failed him." He was crying too. Unable to stop the tears from falling.

"None of this was your fault." It was her sister's, if Morgause was even really her sister. Oh, what a mess things had become. "You didn't fail anyone." It was her that failed someone. After all their years of friendships she hadn't even realized that something was wrong with Gwen. If she had noticed maybe she could have stopped this entire thing from happening. At least Freya was still alright, they would have to explain her to Lancelot though.

Merlin walked off as they grieved. "Where are you going?" Gauis asked.

"I have to keep a promise," Merlin replied. Merlin walked far away from Camelot with the sword in hand. He said a spell and put the sword though a rock. It would stay there and no one would be able to pull it out. A safe place until Camelot required its use again.

* * *

Gwen stood in an empty room, waiting nervously. Arthur entered and closed the door behind him. "You said you had something to tell me," he said.

"Oh this is all my fault," Gwen said. "I committed treason my lord and I should pay for it." Then she explained her involvement to Arthur.

"You were in a difficult position Gwen," Arthur said.

"That doesn't change what I did."

"This was Morgause's doing, not yours. You were put into an impossible position." He paused for a moment. "Gwen I do not find you guilty of the crime of treason. I commend you on your help with taking back Camelot." He turned to leave but then Gwen spoke.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She had said it quietly, not sure what she expected him to answer.

"Gauis still has some wounded to attend to," he said. "Maybe he could use a hand. Let go of your guilt Gwen. What happened was not your doing." And with that he left.

* * *

Later Freya was explained to Lancelot in one of the castle's secret passage ways. "I can see why you had to keep her secret. What are you going to do now that Uther is gone?"

"We have to continue to keep her a secret," Merlin said. He turned to Freya. "I'm sorry. We worked so hard and your still stuck hiding."

"I understand Merlin," Freya said. "I know you can bring Arthur around." Morgana remained silent. It amazed her how Freya still had such optimism.

"Your secrets are safe with me," Lancelot promised them.

"Thank you," Merlin said. "We should get going. Our absence might be noticed." So Lancelot, Morgana and Merlin left Freya. They all hoped that the golden age Arthur was destined to bring would come soon.

* * *

I used horizontal lines. Seriously tell me if that makes it easier to read. I sort of just threw Gwaine into there without it making much sense. I couldn't find a proper transcript for this episode. The only one I could find only has dialogue and doesn't mention it when the place changes. There's some action mentioned but very little so I couldn't figure out why Merlin broke the object in the canon.


	18. Chapter 18

**THIS IS A DRAFT. I don't know if the new chapter will better or actually worse than this is but I thought of a different direction to take this in while I was already mostly done writing it and I didn't feel like deleting this because I had already done so much of it. I feel like the other idea should be explored though so I'm going to do that. I hope I don't end confusing everyone with this and I'm sorry for those I might annoy with two chapters about the same episode.  
**

**You can skip this chapter if you want because I'm rewriting it again and the second rewrite is what I'm going to use in the continuity of this rewrite. I hope that makes sense. **

* * *

Howarand: thanks. I try to update when possible but each chapter takes a while to do.

CHARLES CHUKU: thank you. She might not be alive much longer. Matters how much of the canon I decide to stick to.

Season 4 episode 1: The Darkest Hour Part 1 and 2

Just the first bit of this is set pre-episode. Two OCs were made up for plot purposes.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana walked along the halls. "Arthur's uncle is coming," he said.

"Yes, I've heard," Morgana replied.

"I didn't even know he had an uncle," Merlin replied. "No one's ever mentioned him."

"He doesn't really visit," Morgana replied. "Arthur and I barely heard from him growing up."

"And now he's going to help Arthur rule the kingdom?" Merlin asked.

Morgana nodded. "I'm afraid there's not much I can tell you about him. But this is a stressful time for Arthur, he needs all the help he can get." They soon parted ways, Merlin off to prepare for Agravaine's arrival.

* * *

She dreamed her sister was lying on a stone slab, a dagger poised towards her heart. Then unearthly screams and lifeless bodies. She woke with a sense of dread and the feeling that things would get much worse than what her visions showed her.

She didn't have any idea how to stop whatever was going to happen from happening.

* * *

Two cloaked figures trailed a horse cart among the dusty road. One of them stumbled nearly falling onto the ground.

"Halt!" Sir Leon said. The figures stopped, setting down their horse cart. "Stay where you are," Leon continued. The knights dismounted behind him and got closer.

"Where are you headed?" he demanded.

"The Seas of Meredor," the first one spoke. They were both women and the one that spoke, had a very rough voice. The second glanced around nervously.

"What's in the cart?" Neither of them answered him. He motioned for the other knights to search the cart and the first women turned around. Her hood fell revealing a distorted face. Her mouth especially was scarred and had scruffs of hair missing, her head having been badly burnt. What hair she did have was straw like and black.

"Who are you?" Instead of an answer she extended her hand magically throwing all of the knights back. A tiny squeak emerged from her companion. She turned to her. "Really Ella? We must be prepared for anything if we are to succeed."

"I know. But are they dead?"

"If we're lucky but their probably just knocked out. We can't risk staying here too long either way." She looked around before pulling down the blanket in the cart. Morgause turned to face her revealing a deformity to the right side of her face and her right eye. "Are you alright?"

"Yes but we must hurry." Morgause is covered up again and the women pick up the cart and leave.

Later they help Morgause out of the cart and into foggy wood. "The Isle of the Blessed," Morgause said.

"Save your strength," Ella said.

"I'll survive long enough for what we are about to do." They help Morgause to the docks and a ferryman is waiting for them in a long boat. He held out his hand and Morgause places a coin in it.

"You know where we wish to go," she tells him.

The ferryman glided the boat across the sea as the women huddled in the boat. Ella looked around in awe, not that there was much to see though the fog. Still it was the Isle of the Blessed they were going to and she could hardly believe it.

* * *

Merlin thought about how Arthur didn't appreciate the speech he had worked on as he cleaned unaware of the journey the three women were taking across the sea. Then Sir Leon and Sir Elyan rode into square to report to Arthur and the Council.

"We did not find Morgause," Sir Leon said. "But there were two cloaked figures on the Plains of Denaria. At least one of them was a witch, sire. She knocked us all out."

"Where were they headed?" a man asked from the shadows.

"To the Seas of Meredor," Leon answered.

"Isle of the Blessed," Gaius said. The man stepped into the light.

"I'll send out patrols at first light," he said. "They may be intending to cause Camelot harm."

"Thank you Agravaine," Arthur said.

"Sire, you should know that the witch isn't weak," Sir Leon said. "Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague are both dead."

Arthur nodded solemnly. Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague had been good men, it was a shame to lose them. "Keep me informed of any developments."

The councilmen all bow and exit, Gaius, Sir Leon and Sir Elyan do the same. Only Arthur and Agravaine remain. "Do you think this has to do with Morgause?"

"Its a possibility we must explore sire."

"For months nothing. Why now?"

"She couldn't have stayed hidden for forever. Today, tomorrow, what does it matter? Mustn't live in fear, Arthur. Camelot is strong. If Morgause is going to attack we are ready for her."

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Thank you uncle, I don't know how I would have gotten though these last few days without you."

"I made a promise to your mother. I'll always be there for you." Arthur smiled and left.

* * *

Wyverns shrieked as they flew around the fortress as Morgause's boat continued to the isle. Ella looked on in alarm and moved back a bit bumping into one of her companions. "Oh, sorry." She hoped that she hadn't caused Morgause any harm but a larger part of her mind was on the creatures if she was going to be honest.

The voice that answered wasn't Morgause but the woman who had chided her earlier. "Really Ella, there's not room to move around here. Don't knock us all off the boat."

Ella turned red, not that it was that noticeable under her hood and in the fog.

"Do not worry," Morgause said. "The Wyverns will not stop us."

Meanwhile the kingdom enjoyed a feast, there was laughter all around. Soon the four of them reached the isle. Ella watched the lake with interest, wondering what secrets the waters must hold.

"Samhain is almost upon us," Morgause said. "We must hurry." Ella rushed after them, her hood falling down as she did so.

"I don't think I can go though with this," Ella admitted. "I've never-"

"You don't have to do anything," her partner said. "Stay there and don't watch if it bothers you so much. I'm doing all the work." They moved on, Ella right behind them despite her reservations.

Soon they got to a stone altar, Morgause weakly climbed onto it with Ella's partner's help. The woman took out a dagger as Ella watched on.

"I am not long for this world. There is nothing left for me now." Morgause lied down on the altar.

In Camelot Arthur raised his glass in a toast. "To Camelot." Everyone stood to toast as the bell tolled.

"_Eala leofu sweoster, paem gastum befaeste ic pe. Alys pa peoster pe inne onwunap__," _Morgause spoke. Poised to strike Ella's partner's eyes glow gold as she and she plunged the dagger into Morgause's chest. Morgause gasped and Ella started to cry.

Merlin sensed the magic and he could tell Morgana did as well when he looked onto her face. Everything goes into slow motion, everyone's words sound distorted. The knights toasted their glasses as Merlin and Morgana freaked out.

The woman is blown back, as is Ella.

Merlin and Morgana saw an old woman in a black, hooded cloak with a staff standing in the middle of the banquet hall. She was pale and looked as if she had died. She says Emyrs three times and Merlin dropped his empty serving pitcher while Morgana dropped her glass. They fell down and the entire hall went silent around them. Morgana's wine spilled onto the floor. Arthur rushed to her and Lancelot rushed to Merlin.

On the Isle of the Blessed the old woman with the staff stroked the disfigured woman's cheeks. She woke up and sat up. She sees the old woman standing in front of the rift.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world. You have torn the veil between the worlds." Screams echoed from the rift. Eerie and entirely unearthly. "The Dorocha. They are the voices of the dead, my child. And, like the dead, they are numberless." Ella and her friend looked around in fear.

"You are right to be afraid, Adena. Your enemies will rue this day and all the destruction it brings, but you must beware. Tearing the veil between the worlds has created a new world, and you will not walk through it alone. The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. Your destines are now interwined and he will be your doom." She whispered Emyrs one last time before disappearing.

Still crying Ella looked onto her companion. "Oh Addy. Oh, sister what have we done?"

* * *

Lancelot lay Merlin on the bed while Arthur took Morgana to her room. "Are they going to be alright?" Lancelot asked Gaius. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know. I've never felt anyone so cold before." Gaius looked onto Merlin's sleeping form. He had done so much and he was so brave but the boy was still so young. He looked so frail now. "I'll need Hawthorne to improve the blood flow. And blankets. Lots of blankets."

Lancelot went to get go fetch the supplies. Gaius watched as Merlin continued to shiver.

Later Gaius was grinding something as Merlin came out wearing a blanket. He sat down next to Gaius. Soon Morgana joined them followed by a concerned Arthur.

"Arthur I just need to talk to Gaius about something."

"I don't see why I can't be here for that," Arthur replied. "And you shouldn't be up."

"With all dues respect sire," Gaius said, "if Morgana was to collapse again surely the physician's quarters are the best place for her."

Arthur didn't look pleased but left anyway. Morgana sat down and once she was sure Arthur was out of hearing range she began to speak. "I saw someone before I collapsed."

Merlin nodded. "An old woman, her voice...it was as though it came from the depths of the earth, and her eyes...they were so sad. So much pain in them."

"Yes," Morgana replied. "You saw her too?" Merlin nodded.

"The Cailleach," Gaius said, "the gatekeeper to the spirit world."

"Why was she there?" Morgana asked. "How were we the only ones to see her?"

It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve," Gaius said, "the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest." Morgana felt like she had when she was a child getting told an old legend to scare her, only this was much more serious and she was much more scared. "It cannot be a coincidence."

"You two," Gaius continued, "are very powerful. It is not uncommon for ones so gifted to have such visions."

"It wasn't a vision," Merlin said. Morgana nodded in agreement, she didn't know how she knew. It had felt different from her visions although she couldn't explain why. "She knew who I was. She called me Emyrs."

"Only the druids call you that," Morgana said.

Gaius pondered what they had told them. "I'm not sure what's happening. But if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all."

* * *

The next day people are screaming and running into the castle. Morgana nearly crashed into Merlin as she went around the castle. "Merlin? Are you alright?"

"No." He leads her down a corridor. "I was at a village that was attacked. And there was the creatures that are attacking the castle now. My magic didn't work. It couldn't be harmed any other way either."

"But Arthur, the knights..."

"Lancelot repelled it with a torch. We managed to get way." He tried to calm down. "Morgana this is like nothing I've ever seen."

She wanted to talk to him, to calm him down but she was panicking herself. What were they supposed to do when their magic was useless.

"Freya." Even in these situations Merlin was thinking about Freya, Morgana would have found it sweeter if it wasn't for her panic. "We can't just leave her to wait for whatever these are. We have to find her."

Morgana nodded. "The necklace first. We don't want the lost druid girl wandering around the castle to add to the panic." Merlin nodded. They had been working on something to help Freya disguise herself.

Later they find Freya and present her with the amulet. They explained as quickly as possible before she put the amulet on. It was a ruby red stone roped though a silver string. It didn't look like much but when Freya put it on she changed completely. Gone was her ivory black hair, fair skin and blue eyes instead she had long blonde hair, her face was sharper, tan and freckled and her eyes were a brilliant green. She wore the clothes of a peasant, her bracelets could faintly be seen under her sleeves but they looked like they were made from string and flowers.

"How do I look?" Freya asked.

"Completely unlike yourself," Merlin answered. He didn't think he would believe the transformation if he hadn't witnessed it himself. "Remember your real face will still be shown in reflections." Freya nodded. "Come on we have to keep moving."

* * *

The next morning Arthur, Gauis, Agravaine and Merlin gathered in Agravaine's chambers. Morgana had said she would look after Freya but Merlin was still worried, with those things around no one was safe.

"We've suffered fifty dead, maybe more," Agravaine said. "Mainly in the Lower Town." Merlin's heart sank. This was getting worse by the second and there was nothing he could do to help.

"And there's no way of fighting them?" Arthur asked.

"No, our only weapons are torches," Agravaine said. "And the light doesn't kill them, it only repels them." How does one kill the undead?

"What are they?"

Gaius stepped forward. "They're Dorocha, sire," he said. "The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's Eve in the time of the Old Religion, the high priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

"But who'd do such a thing now?" Agravaine said. Merlin knew the answer before Gaius said it but he did wonder why the high priestesses had done it to begin with. What had they gained all that time ago from unleashing such creatures?

"Morgause. We must be wary of her having help though."

"Those women who were traveling to the Seas of Meredor," Arthur said.

"Possibly. We know they were traveling to the Isle of the Blessed."

"How do we defeat these creatures?"

"I don't know, sire. No mortal has ever survived their touch." Merlin was hoping that Gaius wouldn't say something ominous like that.

* * *

Even with all the chaos the kingdom was going though, Arthur realized Freya was walking about the castle. They hadn't really expected to hide it for long but they hoped he would let her stay.

"This is Fiona," Merlin said. "Her family was killed by the Dorocha and she's staying here for a while."

Arthur nodded. "She can stay." Freya smiled brightly showing off her gap teeth. Merlin wasn't used to that smile. It wasn't that Freya's disguise was unattractive or anything, he just missed seeing her as herself.

"Sire," Agravaine said, "there are many other villagers coming from across the kingdom. We cannot house them all."

"We have to try he said," Arthur replied. "Besides we should not be having this conversation in front of Morgana and our guest." Morgana glared at him for including her in that statement. She could understand him not wanting to frighten Freya but she had every right to know what was going on. Oh, how she hoped that her sister hadn't really caused this.

They soon left Morgana and Freya alone. Morgana knew that she was going to get some answers even if she had to shake them out of Merlin. Taking Freya with her, Morgana discreetly followed after them and put her ear to the door after it closed in front of the two of them. She motioned to Freya to be silent.

In the throne room, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius and Agravaine talked. "Somewhere in all your books, Gaius," Arthur said, "there must be something. All I'm asking for is a way to fight them."

"I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, sire," Gaius said. " If I am right, and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

"And how do I do that?"

"I'm not sure. But for the tear to be created would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal will require another."

"We ride before nightfall." Morgana knew who was going to be the sacrifice before he said anything but she was still holding herself back from bursting in there and smacking him across the face when he confirmed it. There was no one to rule Camelot without him but he would sacrifice himself for it anyway. It was both noble and stupid.

* * *

Ella paced around, often glancing at Adena but never catching her eye. They were hiding out in a cave with candles lit all around them to keep out the Dorcha.

"Is there something you want to say?" Adena hissed. Things were uneasy enough without Ella adding to it.

Ella stopped. "We can't keep on like this," Ella said. "Innocent people keep dying. We never should have done this."

"We'll seal the tear up once the king is dead."

"And who will be the blood sacrifice?"

"We'll find someone suitable." Ella stormed off taking a torch with her. Adena knew her sister would be back, she wouldn't want to be on her own for long but it hurt that Ella didn't understand why she was doing this. Uther had killed so many of her kind including her parents and his son was no different.

Adena touched her face. She remembered burning at the stake, it was only by the luck of Ella coming home late that her sister had remained unscratched. She hated to think what would have happened if it had been any different. They had been so young then and they had spent so long just running from Uther until Morgause had found her handing her the keys to their revenge on a silver platter.

Maybe she should have left Ella out of this. Her sister wasn't one for violence but perhaps she would soon understand how necessary this all was.

* * *

"How are we going to defeat the Dorcha?" Freya asked when they were in Morgana's chamber. She would have asked earlier but they had to leave before they got caught with their ears to the door. "Our magic is useless."

"I'm going to have to go be a sacrifice in Arthur's place," Morgana said.

"You can't."

"I have to! Either I go or Arthur dies or Merlin dies because he took Arthur's place!" Morgana sighed. Their boys were always sacrificing themselves, not that she could really hold that against them.

"I'll go." Morgana looked at her in shock. "I can sneak out easier. No one will notice I'm gone in all the confusion, unlike you. Camelot needs Merlin and you."

"Merlin and I need you."

Freya shook her head. "You two will be just fine. You have so much yet to do and people who care deeply about the two of you. Merlin saved me and the least I could do is return the favor." Freya is out the door before Morgana could stop her, she doesn't let Morgana see her tears.

* * *

The next day Gwen has come to see Lancelot before he goes.

"Gwen," Lancelot said. She studied his face, so surprised and happy. She doesn't know if she'll ever see his smile again.

"Promise me one thing," she said as she touched his face.

"Anything."

"That you will come back safely."

Lancelot looked at her sadly and touched her hand. Gwen's hands weren't delicate, they were rough and filled with callouses from her maid servant duties and her work as a blacksmith. Their cracked and dry and their beautiful.

"I will do everything in my power to make it back to you." He let go and she took her hand away. She knew that it was the best he could offer her, that it was selfish to want anything more but she wished that he would be a coward for once.

"Goodbye Lancelot."

"Until we meet again." Gwen walked back to the castle.

* * *

Morgana and Freya had followed after them unnoticed. Morgana had tried to stop Freya but she couldn't manage it and neither of them were willing to let the other one out of their sight. Now they were camping just far away enough from Arthur and the others to not be discovered. They were keeping each other close in the hopes of keeping each other from being the sacrifice.

"You might have a great destiny too," Morgana said.

"Maybe this is it," Freya replied. "My life has been linked with his from the moment I met him. And you've both come to mean so much to me."

"I'll take first watch," Freya added when Morgana didn't say anything. Morgana looked like she was about to argue but Freya cut her off. "I'm hardly going to leave before Merlin does am I? I don't know the way there. Besides you need your sleep."

Morgana nodded. She touched the healing bracelet without really thinking about it. It had helped her but it didn't keep all the nightmares out. She wished that she could ask Morgause why but even if she could she wasn't sure that Morgause would want to help her.

* * *

_There are crumbling ruins surrounding him. Unearthly screams fill the air, a Dorcha moves though the ruins and straight towards Merlin._

"Merlin!" Morgana shouted as she woke. In her panicked state she didn't think about waking the boys and the flames of a barely glowing fire spring to life. She remembered the last time she lost control and had made fire burst forwards. But her mind isn't on the candle and how scared she felt that day. Even as Freya rushed over and held her until she calmed down her mind was on Merlin.

"Morgana," Freya said softly. The light of the fire highlighted her face or rather the face she was currently using. She had kept the necklace on because if the lost druid girl had saved the kingdom it would raise too many questions, questions she didn't want to take the chance of Merlin having to answer. "Morgana," she repeated. "What did you see?"

"I saw Merlin," Morgana said. "He was hit by one of the Dorcha. Freya he's going to die before he reaches the Isle of the Blessed. No one has survived them so far." She knew that she hadn't seen Merlin dying but how could he not? "We need to go to him. Go to him and drag him back to Camelot."

"What if he's attacked there as well?" Freya asked. Morgana didn't want to admit it but she knew Freya had a point. "How can we make sure that he's completely safe?"

"We can't but we have to try." They had to try to save Merlin but then there was Arthur to consider. She needed to sacrifice herself to save him, to save all of Camelot. "You take Merlin. And I'll continue to follow after Arthur."

"But you'll die."

"Somebody has to." The unfairness of it all was crushing but she couldn't let Arthur die and she couldn't let Camelot fall. "Come on we have to warn him." Freya hurried after her.

* * *

Merlin was by the campfire when they saw him. It looked like he had drowsed off, the flames were still going. Lancelot tended to the fire as he watched over Merlin and the girls were relieved that he was watching over Merlin. Morgana felt a bit guilty for her relief as Lancelot looked exhausted himself.

She knew that kidnapping Merlin and dragging him back to Camelot likely wouldn't do any good and while the three of them were gone, Arthur would sacrifice himself. Or maybe he would go looking for Merlin but then the Dorcha would be around a lot longer.

They couldn't just head back but they couldn't just leave Merlin to die either. Cautiously they made their way over to Merlin and Lancelot.

"Lancelot," Morgana whispered. The knight turned his head.

"Morgana?" Lancelot asked. He managed to keep his voice low but his surprise was evident. He looked at the girl next to Morgana. "And...?"

"Its still Freya," Morgana replied. "She's in disguise right now."

"You shouldn't be here. Neither of you should."

"Merlin isn't going to make it to the Isle of the Blessed, he dies before that."

"Are you sure?"

"I foresaw him getting attacked by the Dorcha. No one could survive that." She then explained to him her vision. "Lancelot get him back to Camelot. Get him to anywhere that might be safe."

"What will you two do?"

Morgana looked away. "Camelot cannot handle Arthur's sacrifice." _I cannot handle Arthur's sacrifice, _Morgana thought. "We are going to stop him. There must be another way."

"We know that's its a lot to ask," Freya started.

"Merlin is my friend too," Lancelot said. "I promise you that I will keep him safe."

Warning Lancelot had done no good as Merlin had still been attacked by the Dorcha in the crumbling fortress. He had tried to talk Merlin into going back and Merlin pushed him out of the way when the Dorcha came.

He looked sadly at the girls as they watched him leave with Merlin. Freya was crying. "He's not dead," Lancelot said. "I'll get him back to Gauis, maybe he can help."

"Morgana, Freya," Merlin said. "What are you doing?" His voice was weak and raspy. He reached out for Freya's hand and she took it.

"Saving Arthur," Morgana said with more confidence than she felt. As Lancelot rode away, Freya's hand fell from Merlin's gripe.

* * *

At the Isle of the Blessed Ella and Adena hid and watched Arthur and the others. "This will finally be over sister," Adena said.

"Will it?" Ella asked. "What we did. I don't know how I can live with it."

"No one died by your hand. It is Uther and his son that continued following the unjust laws that did this."

"I let you open a tear between worlds. Many died because of that." She turned away.

Meanwhile Arthur and the others were having problems of their own. Morgana, Freya, Lancelot and Merlin had shown.

"You shouldn't be here," Arthur said. He waved his hand at Freya and Freya had to remind herself that he saw her as Fiona. "Why on Earth is she here anyway?"

Morgana ignored him. "We can't let you do," she said. "Arthur, Camelot needs you. I- we all need you."

Unable to stand it any longer, Ella grabbed Adena's knife and ran out of hiding toward the veil, Adena called after her but her sister had already been seen.

"I'm sorry," she said before stabbed herself. She fell back into the veil.

"NO!" Adena screamed. No longer caring for concealing herself. The veil had already sealed. Tears streaming down her face she turned to Arthur "This isn't over." Then Adena said a spell and disappeared in a swirl of wind and smoke.

* * *

Morgana stood on the roof and looked over Camelot. Merlin joined her shortly. "How is explaining Fiona's presence going?" Morgana asked.

"Fine," Merlin said. "She might even be able to stay in the castle, have a proper room and everything." He stood by her and looked watched the villagers go by before asking "How are you going?"

"Badly," Morgana said. She took a deep breath. "I saw Morgause die or at least I saw a dagger poised over her and then I don't know what my visions showed me. She was sick Merlin, they likely killed her to open the veil. I saw how she would die and I did nothing."

"What would you have done?"

"I don't know. But she was sister or maybe she wasn't but I just let her die when I knew how it would have happened."

"Morgause choose her path and so did you. Her end wasn't your fault."

Morgana fiddled with her healing bracelet. "This helps keep out the nightmares but not all of them. I never got to ask her why. Is it even right for me to still wear this? After I rejected her help?"

"Morgana, Morgause would have turned you down her path. What she had planned, the tearing of the veil you can't tell me that you would have wanted to do that to everyone."

"No. But I feel like I failed her somehow."

"You can't save everyone."

Morgana turned to Merlin, a small smile on her face. "Would that ever stop you from trying?"

* * *

I can't help feeling that this part of the transcript almost sounds sarcastic: [They retreat into the tunnels. Because apparently Dorocha prefer the outdoors.]

Maybe I'm reading too far into it though.


	19. The Darkest Hour

I love Janto: thanks.

Dizi Lyali: thanks for the alert.

Angie2015: thanks for the alert.

fandemerlin: thanks for the alert.

PhoebeHuntress: thanks for the fave and alert.

darkworkangel: thanks for the fave and alert.

Season 4 episode 1: The Darkest Hour Part 1 and 2

Just the first bit of this is set pre-episode.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana walked along the halls. "Arthur's uncle is coming," he said.

"Yes, I've heard," Morgana replied.

"I didn't even know he had an uncle," Merlin replied. "No one's ever mentioned him."

"He doesn't really visit," Morgana replied. "Arthur and I barely heard from him growing up."

"And now he's going to help Arthur rule the kingdom?" Merlin asked.

Morgana nodded. "I'm afraid there's not much I can tell you about him. But this is a stressful time for Arthur, he needs all the help he can get." They soon parted ways, Merlin off to prepare for Agravaine's arrival.

* * *

She dreamed her sister was lying on a stone slab, a dagger poised towards her heart. Then unearthly screams and lifeless bodies. She woke with a sense of dread and the feeling that things would get much worse than what her visions showed her.

Morgana reached for her healing bracelet before remembering she had left it off. She had felt uncertain about wearing it lately, while she was grateful for finally being able to sleep it reminded her of Morgause.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any rest for the rest of the night anyway, Morgana got up and went to find Merlin.

Carefully Morgana walked down the castle halls towards Gauis's chambers. She knew that a lady walking around at night in her night gown was bound to raise eyebrows if anyone saw her but at least she could claim that she was getting her sleeping tonic.

She wanted to run down to Gauis's and pound on his door but she knew that she had to be discreet. Not soon enough she was knocking on Gauis's door. With great impatience she waited for him to open it.

"Morgana?" Gauis asked after opening the door.

"I need to speak with you and Merlin. Its urgent."

The words pour out of her in front of Merlin and Gauis, she didn't think she could handle describing her dream but she couldn't keep it bottled up. Morgana managed not to cry and she wondered if Merlin would understand if she had. She felt like mourning the sister that might not even really be her sister and who isn't dead yet, who would and had tried to hurt Camelot.

"I think," Gauis said, "that Morgause must be about to travel to the Isle of the Blessed and open the veil. The creatures you described are called the Dorcha. They and many more spirits would fill the living world if the Veil was opened."

"How would she and whoever the other person was open the veil?" Merlin asked.

Morgana had already guessed the answer before Gauis said it but hearing it still make her heart sank. "It would require a blood sacrifice," Gauis said. "Closing it would require another."

"Then I'll stop Morgause before she can open it," Merlin said.

"**We'll **stop Morgause," Morgana corrected. "I'm not just going to sit around and wait for you to get back."

"You must stop her before Samhain," Gauis said. "The veil between this world and the spirit world is weakest at that time."

Morgana stood up. "We have to leave first thing."

"Gauis," Merlin said once Morgana was gone. "She can't just- people will notice- if she's injured Arthur will throw a fit!"

"Merlin, I understand your concerns but Morgause is a formidable opponent. You could use the help. And did you really think that Morgana was always going to just watch from the sidelines?" Gauis looked at Merlin sadly. "This isn't easy for me either, I've known Morgana ever since she was a little girl. I worry but both of you but both of you have a destiny far greater than what I could imagine."

* * *

Merlin knew that Gauis was right, he couldn't just expect Morgana to sit back and let him sort everything out all the time. But it still didn't sit right with him.

They arrived in time to face Morgause and her accomplice. The woman's head was scarred and red disfigured like Edwin's had been but much worse. The lumps of hair that the woman did have were scattered and a bright red.

"Its not too late too join us sister," Morgause said. "We could take over Camelot and free our people."

"I could never go along with what you have planned," Morgana replied. She stood in front of her _sister, _hatred resonating from every fibre of her being. "All those innocent people, all those lives lost if you do this. You're no better than Uther!"

"I had hoped that things would work out differently," Morgause said. "We could have accomplished so much." The moment was cut short by Morgause saying a spell and then throwing a fire ball at her, Morgana deflected it with ease. Then they all started fighting throwing spells around and using magic to throw each other around. Jet streams of magic bounced around everywhere, they threw each other around and punches were thrown.

Morgana threw extended her arm and used magic to throw Morgause back before the witch could finish her spell. Morgana realized that Morgause's neck had broken in the fall before she checked the woman's pulse. Morgause was dead, not for some sacrifice but by Morgana's own hands.

Morgause's helper seemed to realize what had happened and she reached for the necklace around her neck. She disappeared in a tornado of dust and smoke, the incantation she used was barely noticed by Morgana.

* * *

Later Merlin helped Morgana bury Morgause. There was no head stone, they stood in silence over her.

"I don't even know if she was really my sister," Morgana said. "I don't know if I even want to know." Morgana turned away from the freshly made grave. "We should head back to Camelot."

Merlin simply nodded, neither of them looked back as they walked away.

* * *

Once back at the castle Merlin went to find Arthur while Morgana went back to her chambers. The prince was going to be very suspicious, both of them being gone for so long and having left at the same time. They wished that they could tell Arthur what really happened but they couldn't, not yet. Morgana feared that the day they would have to was nearing and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"I expected you to be gone longer," Arthur said. Merlin jumped at the sound of the king's voice. "At least you weren't at the Traven this time." Merlin thanked the gods that Gauis hadn't used that excuse again. Although it did raise the question of what Gauis did tell Arthur.

"Traven? Nope! No Traven for me!" Merlin said quickly.

"Good." Arthur walked closer to him and added in a lower voice "Disappeared at same time as Morgana if I didn't know any better I'd be curious as to why that was."

"Its a good thing you do know better then."

"You two have been spending more time together lately."

Merlin raised both of his hands. "We're just friends I swear!"

Arthur looked like he was going to press the issue but instead he put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I hope that your mother is in better health now. Give her my regards the next time you contact her."

Merlin stared at Arthur in confusion as Arthur walked away. What did his mother have to do with anything?

* * *

"You didn't really go to your father's estate did you?" Gwen asked. "Why did you tell me to say Merlin's mother was sick? Where did you two go?"

Morgana looked up at Gwen. She wasn't surprised the woman had been able to tell she was lying, after so many years of friendship they could read each other so easily. "I can't explain it Gwen. At least not now. I will one day I promise."

And that was enough for Gwen.


End file.
